StarBlazers End of Days
by Wildstar100
Summary: A fan fiction, based on UCHUU SENKAN YAMATO, takes place after Be Forever Yamato. Questions, comments, concerns all welcome. Enjoy
1. Day 1 Return and Disturbance

STARBLAZERS

End of Days

Written By: Jeff Lincoln

**Preface**

**Remembrance**

It is the year 2203 and the Earth has just defeated the Dark Nebula Empire. The StarForce is returning home, once again, freeing Earth from the tyranny of another people who wanted to conquer them. The Yamato has lost a beloved crewmember, Sasha, the daughter of the late Starsha of Iscandar and Alex Wildstar of Earth.

Derek Wildstar, now acting-captain of the Yamato, feels a deep pain from losing the daughter and final part of his older brother. Inside he feels responsible, and doesn't know how he can keep on going. Steven Sandor also feels the pain, Sasha was like a daughter to him and now he will never see her again.

With the StarForce's recent victory over planet Dezarium, Earth begins picking up the pieces and begins to rebuild. Many people are still in the underground cities, once occupied during the Gamilon bombardment of 2199. They remain there in fear of the Dark Nebula Empire which may still exist. Even with the assurance from the Earth Defense Forces Head Quarters, that they are defeated because Yamato is returning home. People still fear the possible reprisal from the Dark Nebulans without any way of confirming this. The Yamato receives its first communication from Earth Defense Forces HQ since the Dark Nebulans were defeated.

**Day 1 Return and Disturbance**

**1700 Earth Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato on Approach to Pluto**

Aboard the Yamato, things run smoothly as any normal return trip would. The crew goes about their duties as if nothing was going to disturb them. Many of them chose to sleep away the return journey, but for those 'lucky' few their duties still called for them.

"Commander Wildstar, we've got an incoming hail from EDF Head Quarters, the Commander wants to speak with you." Homer said placing his hand on his headset "Sounds pretty urgent."

Wildstar nodded from the Combat station, "Put it up on the video panel."

"Roger." Homer flipped a switch and the familiar face of the Commander appeared.

Wildstar stood from his seat and gave the hand-over-heart salute. Commander Singleton saluted back with the traditional hand to forehead. Both lowered their salutes.

"Wildstar, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your successful mission to Dezarium. You saved millions of lives here on Earth, seeing this is the first message we've been able to get through to you I thought you would like to receive the status report from some one special, someone OTHER than myself," Singleton said with a smile. Moving his chair out of view, behind him stood Nova, looking rather healthy, happy, and well.

Wildstar was stricken with joy, during the journey he had no idea if she was alive or dead. Picking his jaw up off of the floor, "Nova! How...how did you..."

Nova giggled. She had known he would react this way all along. "All in good time Derek, I will speak to you when you get back home. For now let me just give you this report." She lifted a piece of paper and began, "Thirty percent of Earths population has been moved underground, it served as the resistance point and we evacuated as many as we could there. Many of them wish to return to what remains of their homes. Sixty percent of the population was on the surface where we sustained many casualties due to the Dark Nebulans."

Wildstar sat back down in his chair, half listening to what Nova was saying. He was overjoyed at the fact that she had survived the nightmare of the Dark Nebulans. If only he wasn't on Yamato right now, he wished he could just scoop her up in his arms and spin her around like he did on the return trip from Iscandar. The last time he saw her was on Earth, on the ground near the boarding ramp, holding her bleeding shoulder as he and the rest of the StarForce took off in Sandors' escape craft. He didn't know whether or not she had survived. Even if she did, he didn't know if she was in the hands of the Dark Nebulans or part of the EDF resistance.

"In total we have lost about 4,000,000 people. As bad as it sounds we must consider ourselves lucky. Derek, are you listening?" Nova snapped as she noticed him staring off into space. Wildstar woke from his personal little day dream.

"Yeah I am listening. I am just finding it a little hard to concentrate with everything that's been happening," he responded, "So thing's are slowly getting back to the way they used to be I take it?"

Nova nodded, Wildstar noticed something that the others would never have seen- Nova was tearing up, but doing an extremely good job hiding it. "Of course Derek, we've really picked up the pace here. We've already started rebuilding EDF Head Quarters, as you can see. We've also begun dismantling the Dark Nebulans super weapon, it never really left Earth. Sandor will probably want to study every little detail of it."

Sandor didn't look up, but instead responded with a disgruntled groan.

"What's eating him?" Nova asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wildstar sighed, it was going to take longer than one single call from Commander Singletons office to explain what had happened on Dezarium. "Nova, it's going to take some time to explain and I really can't speak about it right now, it's affecting everyone aboard. I'll tell you about it later."

Nova nodded, "Derek...I have something to tell you too..."

Wildstar nodded, "We will have plenty of time to talk when we return to Earth, which will be in a single warp." He and Nova already knew that things were not going to be easy when he got home. With any luck they will have a lifetime to work on it.

Commander Singleton moved back into view, "Wildstar, when you and your crew dock they will be granted three weeks leave. Spend time with your families, and get to meet some new people. You all deserve it, Singleton out." With that the video panel went back to its familiar green shade. From across the bridge a single loud sigh could be heard. They all knew that as soon as they got back all they would feel is sadness, shame, and guilt for what had happened.

"Venture, plot a single warp to Earth. I'm sure our families are waiting for us," Wildstar said getting up from his seat. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters."

Wildstar entered the elevator and left the bridge without another word. No one questioned, no one wondered, they all knew something was going to happen and they all knew Wildstar was not going to like it.

Venture switched on the internal PA and addressed the crew, "All hands, buckle yourselves down. We are performing a high risk, long distance space warp back to Earth. After we emerge from warp I suggest you get your things together. The warp will be in two minutes."

As Wildstar took a seat at his desk his mind began to race. He worried about what Nova had to tell him. He regretted not protecting Sasha especially when he found out who she really was. He began regretting not saving Nova when the Dark Nebulans were invading.

On the desk, spots formed on the papers he had scattered about. "Nova, Sasha...why couldn't I be there for you both when you needed me? Am I that much of a failure? Alex, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Starsha forgive me." The thoughts pouring into his head were almost too much to handle. He put his head down and let the tears fall. It was the first time he had cried since the return trip from Iscandar. Little did he know he had someone listening in.

"He cried before the warp, he cried during the warp, he even cried after the warp." IQ-9 said to Sandor and Venture. The two blinked in shock. "I don't know what caused him to cry so much. Human emotions are too complicated to compute," He said in his dry robotic voice.

"IQ-9 have you not seen the crew? They're all shaken up. Losing the very last descendant of Iscandar can do that. They all loved Sasha," Venture said, "Even the Commander has emotions. Let him have this one moment to himself. And IQ, no more spying on the Commander. That's something we call an invasion of privacy."

Sandor nodded, "IQ-9, I can understand completely what's going through his head right now. In the year that I raised her, she became a daughter to me. I feel like I just lost a part of myself."

"I still don't understand but if you want me to stop I will stop. I am now returning to my duties in Sickbay." IQ-9 said turning around and rounding the corner. Sandor and Venture were silent for a time. Venture was the first to speak.

"You know I really should check on Wildstar, he probably needs a friend right now." Venture said rubbing his eyes.

Sandor sighed, "Venture it might not be the best time. Wildstar is feeling responsible for everything, he may not want your counsel. He nearly lost Nova, and then he loses Sasha. If it were me I'd want to be left alone too." With those final words Sandor turned on his heel and walked away. Venture was left alone to his thoughts, deciding whether or not to go see Wildstar. Instead he came up with a plan that could cheer both of them up, a dinner invite for Wildstar and Nova in two days should smooth things over.

**1730 Earth Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato Great Island Dry Dock**

As the Yamato slid gently into dry-dock, the crowds began to fill. Parents, grandparents, children, even pets knew they were home. They were all there waiting for their loved ones, presumed lost. At first joy overwhelmed the crew, the feeling of home had begun to sink in. Then sorrow, sorrow for those that were lost, sorrow for those families that will forever be changed at the hands of the Dark Nebulans. After all the joy and sorrow the crowds finally faded away and only one person remained, Nova.

When she first arrived, she thought that Wildstar would come running out of the ship and into her arms, finally being able to see her again, but it didn't happen.

Nova brought a hand to her lip and gently nibbled on her index finger. She started to worry- what was taking him so long? She took a few steps forward and looked up at the battleship.

"Yamato...what happened out there?" She asked quietly. "Where is Derek?" She started slowly up the gangway. As she got to the midway point she started to pick up her pace. She knew something was wrong and started a slow run. As she entered the ship she broke out into a run. Then that turned into a panicked sprint, she didn't even bother to look at her surroundings. She knew exactly what her destination was.

As she ran the same thought raced through her mind again and again, "Derek, where are you?" As she rounded the last corner she could see a single beam of light coming out from a crack in the door. She slowed down and quietly approached. As she got closer she could hear sobbing. It was not a woman's cry but a man. She peeked through the crack and saw her beloved Derek beaten and broken like someone that had lost it all.

He was at his desk, head in his arms, and crying. Nova gasped as she saw him lower his right hand towards his thigh. As he brought it back up he was holding his brothers Astro Automatic. He raised his head and opened his mouth, allowing just enough room for the barrel. He clicked off the safety and started to pull the trigger when she burst into the room and slapped the gun out of his hand.

"Derek!" Nova exclaimed pulling him into a hug, "Don't you EVER do that again!" She started crying, "What's wrong Derek, please tell me, what is wrong." She said letting her tears stream down her face.

Through sobs Derek finally spoke, "I failed them. I failed you." He sobbed, "I let her die Nova, Sasha is dead." Nova closed her eyes understanding, "I failed Starsha, I let my brother down. I can't..."

"Shh...It's alright, you're home." Nova said running her hand through his hair. "You're home, everything is over."

"Nova I...I thought you were dead. I don't know what kept me going..." He said as his tears began to soak into Nova's white blouse. Nova pulled him closer and rocked him back and forth gently, like a mother would to an injured child.

"Derek I am here, I am alive. You can stop worrying about me. Derek you aren't the only one who thought the other was dead." Nova began, "I thought you were dead when we got the report that Yamato was destroyed. At first I didn't believe it, but after a while I began to... I was a prisoner of war Derek, I was offered the chance to end everything once and for all. I just..."

Derek looked up tears still falling, "You had to just, what?" He asked intently. Her story was starting to take effect and bring Derek back among the living.

"Derek I was told by Alphon, one of the leaders of the Dark Nebulans, that if I slept with him he would give me the plans to the super weapon they brought here." She said letting him go so he could dry his tears.

Derek frowned, "You didn't do it did you?" He asked tossing a tissue into the waste basket next to his desk.

Nova smiled, "You think I would cheat on you?" She said hugging him and giggling, "Derek you know me better than that. I would never do anything like that. For a time I considered it, but- when the resistance killed Alphon he gave me the plans before he died. So I never had the chance to consider it fully."

Derek laughed slightly, "Thank you Nova." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I feel a little better now, I um...I apologize for the..." He pointed to the discarded Astro Automatic.

Nova smiled and nodded, "All's forgiven, just next time you get the thought in your head let me know." She smiled and stood up, picked up the pistol and handed it back to Wildstar. He took it and slid it back into its holster.

"Now all I need to do is get over the fact that I let Alex's daughter die." Wildstar sighed, "She said it was her destiny, but I don't know how to accept it. I mean she's with both of them now, but still I don't know how I will ever get over it."

Nova nodded, "I'm here for you Derek, and we can help each other." She took his hand and they both left the office, happy to be together again.

Behind them Venture smiled and thought to himself, "Well I might not need to throw that dinner after all."

**2000 Earth Time**

**Wildstar Residence**

"You actually fell for the idea you were in the future?" Nova asked between bites of her chicken currie, "What did they do, get you all so drunk you didn't know which way was up?"

"The only one that was like that was Doctor Sane. You know me better than that; I don't drink his 'spring' water." Derek said with a chuckle, "We all believed it because the planet looked exactly like Earth, destroyed and dead, but still Earth. We were shown images of the past; we saw the destruction of Yamato and were told that it was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not."

"So what happened next? Did you figure out that it wasn't Earth?" Nova asked enthusiastically, "It sounds like your getting to the 'good' part."

Derek sighed and then continued, "The landing party demoralized, returned to Yamato... all except for Sasha who seemed to have had foreknowledge of her true destiny. She abandoned the landing party and remained on conquered Earth. I chased after her calling out, 'Sasha! Sasha!' but she wouldn't listen and insisted that I returned to Yamato. Alone on Earth's surface, Starsha appeared in a vision. She told Sasha that she was born between Iscandar and Earth, and that her destiny is to die far from both, but in service of both." Derek sighed, he didn't want to tell the rest but he felt that Nova should know the whole truth about what had happened.

"In orbit, Yamato was attacked by the Grodaze and its fleet. Sandor figured out that the woman on the planet was not really human, and that the artworks were all frauds. We all had the same question, 'Might the Earth below us not be the real Earth?'"

"Is this where Sasha was killed?" Nova asked, seeing the hesitation in Derek's eyes.

"Actually, at the time no, we turned around and fired the Wave Motion Gun at the Grodaze and its fleet, destroying them. But, the tachyon- based energy of the Wave Gun had an unexpected reaction with the enemy weapons. When the enemy ships exploded, a huge cascade explosion formed over Earth, burning up much of its surface. The Earth, where Sasha remained, dissolved. We all thought she was dead. Within the fire revealed the black skeleton of a planet, its twisting ribs formed into a sphere. It was not Earth, but the Black Nebulan mother planet, Dezarium. It was all an elaborate hoax designed to demoralize and defeat us. Scaldart pulled off the mask he wore to reveal his true Black Nebulan face." Derek explained as he cleared the table.

"Sasha managed to survive the incineration of the surface by running into the lower levels of the planet. She reached a sub-control center and sent us a communication, telling us that in order to destroy Dezarium, we must reach its core through a huge conduit she was about to open. Scaldart interrupted her message to inform us that if we proceed any further, he would detonate the Hyperion bomb on Earth. Yamato sped though the conduit, dodging all sorts of enemy fire. We reached the center of the planet where we found a huge crystal city bound up in a spherical arrangement... it looked something like a glass sea urchin." He described as he sat back down. "It was actually quite beautiful now that I think back on it."

Nova nodded, she was very intrigued at his story and detail of everything that had occurred while she was leading the resistance assault on the enemies' weapon. She didn't bother to interrupt him, he was too far into the tale to stop. She figured the more he talked about it the sooner he'd get over losing Sasha.

"Buildings flew off and burst into missiles. Yamato was hit and Captain Yamanami was killed. I prepared the Wave Gun, but stopped when I realized that would kill Sasha. But Sasha again radioed us, insisting that we fire. Scaldart found and shot Sasha at that point." He struggled with the memory, "When I saw what had happened I pulled the trigger. And the Wave Motion Gun shot through the city. The blast set off another explosive chain reaction. Mark made Yamato do a 180-degree turn and we rushed out of the internal chamber entering into an emergency warp as we reached the conduit exit. Dezarium exploded behind us, destroying the delicate gravitational balance between the two sides of the Double Galaxy. They crashed into each other, becoming the birth of a new galaxy."

Nova was stunned; she couldn't imagine how a simple shot from the Wave Motion Gun could create another galaxy. "And you did all this without me? You guys really don't need me anymore do you?" She teased as she placed her hands on the table. "Oh well, were all safe now, Sasha is with Alex and Starsha, your with me, Venture is with Jordy. Who could ask for a better ending?"

Wildstar shrugged, "Sasha could have survived, but if she did we'd all probably be dead. We owe her and Yamato our lives, and of course we need you, who else would tuck us all into bed?" He said as he stood up and ran for cover as a cushion from a seat flew towards his head. "Is that the best you can do? A seat cushion?" Wildstar said picking it up and throwing it back at her.

Nova smiled and threw it back at him when he turned his back to her, the cushion hit him right in the back of the head. "There we go, we're even." She giggled but then went wide eyed, "Uh oh." Wildstar turned around and threw it back at her and started running, then he slid under the table and reached out for her bare feet. He got a hold of one before she had the chance to run the other way. He started tickling her, she screamed in surprise but that was quickly overtaken by uncontrollable laughter.

"Derek AAHH! Stop it!" She screamed between laughs, "AH! Don't tickle me!" She pleaded, but Wildstar kept on tickling her feet. She fell to the floor and started rolling about. Trying to get out of his grip, which ended up making things worse because she now exposed her other foot to him, he released the first and grabbed the second tickling that one as well. Nova was laughing so hard Wildstar couldn't help but laugh along.

Nova then did the unexpected; she used her free foot to press against his head and push herself out of his grip. "Hey! No fair!" He said reaching back out trying to grab her foot. She took a few large steps away from him and stuck her tongue out. Their fun was quickly cut off when the phone rang. Wildstar climbed out from under the table, bumping his head on the bottom, Nova giggled. But Wildstar shot her a quick grimace and she stopped giggling but continued to smile.

Wildstar reached for the phone and picked it up, "Wildstar residence...Yes this is him...are you sure?...Right we are on the way...Yes 'we'...what's it matter to you who I'm with?...Of course she's got clearance... Lt. Nova Forrester for your information...is that all?...Tell the Commander we'll be there in an hour...Good-bye."

Nova raised an eyebrow, "Who was that?"

Wildstar sighed, "Leaves been cut short, we've got a problem near Pluto. Put on your uniform, we're needed at EDF Head Quarters." Wildstar said heading for the door, "I'll be waiting in the car." He closed the door behind him and Nova ran into the bedroom and slipped on her StarForce uniform.

**2100 Earth Time**

**EDF HQ Long Range Sensor Room**

Back at EDF Head Quarters Sandor had already returned to work after spending a few moments with his family at the dock. He figured the best way to get his mind off of Sasha was to drown himself in work. Something the return trip to Earth didn't allow him to do. When he first arrived at Head Quarters he went straight to his office and began working on the reflective shielding the StarForce had used to defeat Desslok on the return trip from Iscandar. He wanted to perfect the technology before Yamato set out again. She was the only surviving EDF Battleship after the Dark Nebulan take over, he didn't want to take the chance that she too would be destroyed.

But shortly after he got to his desk and started thinking of ways to improve the technology he was called to the Long Range Sensor Room. As he walked through the halls towards the LRSR he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he had to hear.

"Sandor!" Wildstar exclaimed, waving a hand towards him, "Any idea what this is all about?" Wildstar asked catching up to him with Nova close behind.

"I don't know Wildstar, I only just got the call. I was in my office for the past thirty minutes." Sandor said waving them into the room first. "For once Wildstar, I don't have the answers. We'll have to see what Commander Singleton has to show us together."

As the door to the LRSR opened they all had a feeling of dread as they looked up and saw the main readout. As they looked out in fear, a huge ship appeared on the screen, they saw a top, side, and bottom view. The ship had a triangular look to it, and sort of resembled Yamato in the sense that the back was elevated to hold a tower.

"Ah, Wildstar, good to see you. Sorry we had to cut shore leave short. But you're the only EDF Captain with a warp capable ship." Commander Singleton said crossing his arms, "Our base on Mars just picked up this signal heading towards Earth at slow speed. So far all communication attempts have been met with static."

Wildstar nodded, "You want me to take Yamato back out and see what this ship wants don't you?"

"Exactly, we estimate at its current speed it will reach Earth in approximately 4 days. You have until then to find out what they want while we get to work building a backup fleet. At our current state we will only be able to build fifteen ships and only two of them will be Andromeda class."

Wildstar gave the hand-over-heart salute and turned to Nova and Sandor, "Sandor, I want you to get all the data we have on this thing uploaded to Yamato's main computer. Nova, get a message out to all StarForce crewmembers. Tell them to report to the Yamato's dry-dock. We take off in two hours. Tell them we've got visitors and shore leaves' been canceled."

Nova and Sandor saluted, spun on their heels, and took off for the first air-car to Yamato. Wildstar started to walk away from the Commander when the Commander placed a hand on Wildstar's shoulder.

"Wildstar, I need you to stop this thing, before the time is up. We are still licking our wounds from the Dark Nebulans, we don't need another invasion on our hands. Also the two Andromeda's are pushing it, we may not be able to complete them in time. Please, Wildstar take care of this for me."

"I will Commander, the StarForce won't let that ship get anywhere near Earth." With that the Commander released Wildstar and Wildstar ran out.

"Good luck Wildstar, make us proud." The Commander said as the doors closed.

**2400 Earth Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato Great Island Dry-dock**

Even though shore leave had been cut short every single member of the StarForce reported to the dry-dock. There was only one problem, a few of the members that came back aboard NEEDED to bring along their families. Venture for one, was told to watch Jordy, his younger brother. And now that he was recalled to Yamato he had to bring him along. So now Yamato had precious cargo to worry about while flying in space.

On the bridge of Yamato, Wildstar and the others completed their pre-flight checks and are prepared to launch. "All stations report readiness." He said sitting down at the Combat station.

From behind him Nova called out, "Sensors are fully operational, radar systems are standing by."

Next to her Yamazaki, the StarForces replacement Main Engineer called out, "Engineering systems standing by, all batteries connected to the Wave Motion Engine are charged and ready."

"Communications all set to go Skipper." Homer said winking, he knew that Wildstar hated that name. And Wildstar showed it by wincing.

"All guns are secured, torpedoes and missiles have been loaded, the armory has been restocked, and all gun crews report weapon systems are green across the board." Dash said reading off of his console.

"All analysis systems are functioning inside their designated parameters." IQ-9 said wheeling up to the Analysis station.

"Navigation systems are good to go. We can take off at any time Commander." Venture said holding the flight sticks.

From over the radio Conroy reported in, "All Black-Tigers are present and accounted for."

"This is Sargent Leon Knox of the 14th Space Marine Battalion, all Marines are present and accounted for Commander Wildstar, it's an honor to fight with the man who saw Sargent Hajime Knox pass to the next life."

"Sciences are also ready to go Skipper, we are go for launch." Sandor said giving a thumbs up to Wildstar.

Wildstar nodded, "Communications, send a message to Head Quarters, inform them that we are departing and will report back when we have reached Mars. Venture, begin engine start sequence."

"Roger, engine room, begin start sequence. Charge main batteries." Venture said into the radio. "Engine RPM's at 1500, and increasing. 1700, 2200, 2700, 2900, 3000, start Auxiliary engines!"

"Homer, signal the quartermaster and have them flood the dry-dock." Wildstar ordered. "And tell them to open the doors this time, we don't want to plow through them like last time."

"Roger," Homer said, "The quartermaster says good luck and to remind Sandor that he still owes him for a pair of doors."

"They can take it out of my pay." Sandor chuckled.

"Alright people, focus, Mark get us moving" Wildstar snapped, "Deciding whether or not who pays for the doors is a secondary priority."

"Aye, aye, Captain grumpy." Eager said with a laugh.

Nova couldn't help but smile a little and mutter, "Boy's and their toys…"

Wildstar turned around, "I heard that." Nova blushed and looked back down at her console.

"Auxiliary engines full power, speed at half, we are leaving the dock." He pushed forward the starting lever and the ship started moving forward in the water. Slowly at first but as they cleared the underground dock and sunlight appeared the ship lurched forward approaching top speed.

"Yamato, take off!" Wildstar exclaimed as the ship was finally in open water.

"Wave Motion Engine contact now!" Venture said pulling back on the sticks and the nose of the Yamato rose up out of the water. As Yamato began to take flight her aft section dragged along, looking like she was having a hard time. But as Venture increased power the ship rose completely out of the water. Yamato rose higher and higher, reaching for the stars. Her sleek beauty reflecting on the water.

As the ship emerged from space all eyes in the EDF control room looked on. Wishing the StarForce, their final hope, good luck. The ships wings retracted and all thoughts became the same, "Who is this contact? Why are they here? And why are they headed towards Earth?" All our hopes and dreams go with you, Yamato.

**There are only four days left.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Mr. Reiji Matsumoto and Mr. Yoshinobu Nishisaki.  
**


	2. Day 2 Ambush at Mars!

**Day 2 Ambush at Mars**

**0030 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato Bridge**

"We have left Earths atmosphere, trim all flight controls and surfaces for space flight." Venture said as the Yamato brought her wings in.

Wildstar nodded, "Sandor, have you collected everything we have on our 'visitors?"

"What little data we do have on them has already been loaded into the main computer. Any other data will be forwarded to us by our base on Mars." Sandor said turning in his seat, nodding to Wildstar.

"Good, we can use as much information as possible." Wildstar said looking out the windows in front of him, "Venture, begin warp prep, I want to be at Mars within three hours. Make sure we warp as close to the planet as possible. The dark side specifically, our base is located there."

"Roger that Wildstar." Venture flipped the radio on, "Nav room, begin warp prep, our destination is the dark side of Mars. You have three hours, get to it."

"Roger that bridge, beginning warp prep to Mars."

**0030 Space Time**

**Mauritan Battleship Hammer of Light - In orbit around Saturn**

Aboard the strage spacecraft above Saturn, Admiral Kilran, the leader of the Mauritanian Imperium watches and waits for the Yamato to enter and exit warp at Mars. He had done the research on the Yamato and the StarForce. He knew how predictable they would be. He knew exactly where they would enter and exit warp. Humans were so predictable compared to the all powerful Mauritanian Imperium.

"Admiral Kilran, sensors confirm that Earth has repaired and relaunched the Yamato. Just as you predicted, their course suggests they will also follow your predicted path. They should be entering warp within two hours." Lieutenant Diran said turning from the main screen.

From atop his command chair Admiral Kilran watched as the Yamato's red wings folded back into the sides of her hull. "Are our ships in position on the dark side of Mars Lieutenant?" He asked coldly taking a drink from his wine glass.

"Yes Admiral, task group nine is in position and waiting the orders to start the ambush."

"Who is incharge of task group nine?" Kilran asked as he stood from his chair letting his red cape fall below his knees.

"Colonel Nikran is commanding the task group. He's well capable of taking down the Yamato's defenses. After he has done that, he will be sending boarding parties to capture the Yamato. A brilliant plan Admiral, turning the Earths most precious ship against them, ironic justice if I say so myself." Diran said chuckling.

"Don't let the idea of commanding her yourself get to your head Lieutenant. I will decide after we have control." The Admiral said coldly as he walked down the ramp, "What is our current status?"

Diran snapped his fingers and a lowly ensign brought up a report of the ship. Diran placed a hand on the back of the Ensigns chair and leaned forward, reading the report.

"Our production planst are working at 105% attempting to create more components for our ships and fighters. Fighter bays 1-10 are full and ready to go, launch pad 3 reports control jamming..."

**0200 Space Time**

**Mars Base - Sonar Room**

"Commander several unknown signals approaching our location." Ensign Calloway said, "They're moving at a speed of 35 space knots. The computer isn't able to get an transponder signal on them."

"Can you guess at what they are?" Commander Martin asked lifting his coffee mug to his mouth, taking a sip.

As Calloway began to speak alarms began blaring and lights changed from their standard white to red. "Missile alert, computers confirm trajectory. They are headed straight for this base."

"Commander alert fighters have been launched but they are being shot down almost as soon as they leave the deck!"

"Defense systems?" Martin asked placing a hand on Calloway's chair.

"Online but not doing any damage. Sir we have thirty seconds until impact."

Martin sighed, he knew they were going to die. He was going to make his death worth something. "Ensign, send this to the StarForce. They would want to know what to face when they get here."

Calloway nodded and picked up his headset, "StarForce, this is Mars Base 17. Please respond." For the remaining time the base had Calloway tried as hard as he could to contact the StarForce. But to his great shame the missiles struck first, destroying the base in a giant ball of fire and light. The message never got through and the StarForce had no clue they would be warping into a trap.

**0230 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Bridge**

"Warp prep has been completed, we are now ready to warp to Mars." Venture said watching the timer move up and down, "Waiting for your order Wildstar."

Wildstar nodded, "Start countdown."

"All hands buckle yourselves down. We are warping in fifteen seconds." Venture said connecting main power to the warp circuits. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, WARP!" As Venture pushed the warp lever forward the ship disappeared, slipping from the normal fabric of space and time.

The crew remain motionless for a while. Stunned from the awkwardness and dizzying experiance. When the ship entered warp space it began experiancing strange things. First colors shifted and change, then deck plates began to ripple. Space itself changed from the normal black with stars to a rainbow of colors and shapes. They too rippled and shifted, they never retained a single shape or form. Some even became three dimensional and moved through the ship.

To the crew time passed slowly as if an entire lifetime had passed. When infact it had been a mere three seconds. As Yamato emerged from warp space the crew were rendered unconsious. A dangerous result from the disorientating and dangerous space warp.

"Is everyone alright?" Wildstar said rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the normal lighting of the Yamato's main bridge.

"All systems show green, the crew report no injuries." Sandor said reading the report off of his screen.

Nova leaned over looking at her radar dome, "Sensors show all clear. But we can't get a reading on the opposite side of Mars."

Homer raised an eyebrow as he attempted to adjust the communication system. By now the Mars Base should have begun transmitting their standard friend or foe greeting. But all Homer was getting was total static.

He frowned as he changed channels, adjusted frequencies, and adjusted his headset just in case. But no matter what he tried he just couldn't pick up a signal from the Mars Base.

"Skipper, I'm not picking up any transmissions of any kind. The base on Mars should have already transmitted their FOF by now. I'm literally picking up silence." Homer said turning in his seat to face Wildstar.

"What?" Wildstar asked standing up and approaching Homer's console.

Sandor too got up from his console and walked over. He began looking over the station. Scanning over it making sure it didn't have anything wrong with it.

"Well I guess it all comes down to Homer going deaf then." Eager said winking and smirking.

Wildstar frowned, "Eager that's enough. Homer try to see if there is any signals at all. Maybe we will get lucky and-"

Nova gasped, on her Radar dome fifty or so signals instantly appeared. "Radar contact! Unidentified signals are approaching Yamato, range 12 megameters, speed 35 space knots."

"What? Put it on the video panel!" Wildstar said returning to his station and looking up. Nova flipped a switch and the video panel lit up to show a giant screen of missiles followed closely by fighters.

Wildstar turned on the PA, "General Quarters! All hands to your battlestations! Repeat General Quarters, this is not a drill! Black Tigers take off immediately, Marine teams stand by to be deployed. Main guns target enemy missiles, fire when ready." Wildstar flipped the PA back off and turned to Venture, "Mark turn us towards the missiles, make us a thinner target!"

"Roger that 90 degrees to starboard!" Venture said pulling the right handle down and the left all the way forward.

"Main guns have their targets." Dash said watching the fire control board turn green.

"All guns FIRE!" From the bow of the Yamato the two main guns fired their bright blue beams at the screen. The beams destroyed many of them, but seven remained.

The seven quickly accelerated burning off whatever fuel they had left and plunged straight into the Yamato's hull. Two hit the lower section of the bow, one went straight into the Wave Gun firing gate, three missed, but two struck the upper deck. Disabling the first main gun and completely destroying the secondary gun.

As the seconday gun exploded it blew a giant hole in the bottom of the conning tower. Equipment, fire, smoke and several crewmembers were sucked out into the void of space. The final missile however struck the port pulse laser battery. Sending cascading explosions in throughout the entire ship.

Back on the bridge everyone tried to hold on desperately as Yamato shook and bucked as the explosions continued. Sparks flew from consoles, shards of metal flew from walls, and smoke began filling the bridge.

"New radar contacts, several larger objects have come around the other side of Mars. They've already begun firing!" Nova exclaimed as she held onto her console as more explosions rocked the ship.

"Damage report!" Wildstar exclaimed as another wave of missiles struck the ship.

Sandor was the first to respond, "We have massive damage on decks three through four. Repair teams are on the way. The secondary turret has been completely destroyed, the explosion has caused a giant hole to be formed in the bottom of the bridge tower. The port pulse laser battery has been- arg!" Sandor exclaimed in pain as an explosion ripped apart his console sending him flying. Both of his biotic arms were blown completely off and exposed wiring could be seen.

"Sandor!" Eager exclaimed and began to stand but was thrown sideways as an energy blast tore into the side of the Yamato. As he fell he bashed his head into the arm of his chair knocking him out cold.

"Dash target the enemy fleet, fire at will!" He exclaimed as he jumped from his seat to Sandors side, checking his vitals. Behind him Wildstars station exploded creating a fire and sparks. "Somebody put that fire out!"

As Wildstar began to stand another set of explosions rocked the ship. The old captains station in the back of the bridge exploded into a giant fireball, throwing flames, smoke and debris across the bridge. Wildstar had several peices hit his arm and lodge themselves nicely. He cried out in pain and tore several of them back out.

Above him the video panel cracked and several peices fell out, falling on the crew. Nova raised her arms covering her head, her uniform sleeves tore in several places.

Venture faught with the helm controls, sweat covered his brow as he pushed and pulled on the controls. The ship began to lag behind on the reaction times he was giving.

"I'm losing helm control! We're beginning to spin!" Venture cried out.

"Derek, the enemy ships are pulling along side us. I think they intend to board us!" Nova exclaimed as she lowered her arms to look at the radar.

As Wildstar turned to look around at what was left of the bridge more pieces of the video panel cracked. All around him consoles were sparking and fires were still burning. In his mind the single thought was, "There are families aboard Yamato..." He could only imagine in horror as to what their fate was. In his mind he knew that several families were probably seperated from each other. Others were crying over the children, relatives, or couples deaths.

Knowing completely what he needed to do Wildstar flipped the PA back on, "All hands this is Wildstar, to all the families aboard the Yamato. Please head to your evacuation points. The Black Tigers will escourt you and your ships away from the combat zone."

Venture turned looking at him and gave him silent thank you. Venture continued to yank and push the controls attempting to stop the ship from spinning.

"Also the Space Marine detachment must stand by at all of the ships docking points. Yamato security personelle will be waiting there as well. The enemy ships may be attempting to board us. We must not let them take this ship!" Wildstar said slamming his fist down on what was left of his burning console.

Just when he thought the fighting outside the ship was done another wave of missiles struck the ship. Sending Dash from his chair, he landed a few feet away from Wildstar's chair. Behind Wildstar the giant astro-cumpas exploded sending glass across the bridge. Several pieces lodged themselves into the windows in front of Wildstar.

"Venture! Turn the ship around we've got to get away from here. If you can warp is out." Wildstar said picking Dash up and walking him back to his seat.

Down in Engineering Orion Jr. struggled to keep up with the now badly damaged Wave Engine. All around him medics and engineering crewmembers rushed about doing what they could to keep the ship from being destroyed. Over the radio he called to Yamazaki, "Cheif we're losing Wave energy quickly, we're already down to forty-five percent and steadily droping, the Wave Engine is damaged itself, we can't warp!"

"You're joking right? We've been under attack for only ten minutes, how can we be down to forty-five?" Yamazaki exclaimed standing and slamming his hands down on his console. "Get everyone you can working on the Wave Engine! That is your priority!"

As Yamato turned around two of the battleships approached on either side of Yamato. Both firing their main guns and missils continuing to pound against the hull. On the main bridge of Yamato, Wildstar and the others attended to the other wounded bridge crew. Sandor was already brought down to Sickbay, both of his biotic arms being replaced. Eager had regained consiousness and went with Sandor down to sickbay.

Wildstar paced the length of the bridge, wondering, "Who are these people? Why are they attacking us? Will we survive?"

Is this the end of Yamato? Can the StarForce find a way to save the ship and continue on with their mission?

**There are only 3 days left.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Thomas J. Lincoln and the Lincoln family, which whom I would never would've begun this project.  
**


	3. Day 2 12 Yamato's Downfall

**Day 2.5 Yamato's Downfall**

**1230 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Mess Hall**

For the past ten hours the enemy had begun boarding operations. Several StarForce members have been wounded, mortally wounded, or killed. The enemy controls nearly 53 percent of the ship and are still moving. Endless waves of enemy reinforcements keep pouring through the docking tendrils that have been extended and latched themselves to the Yamato's hull.

The Yamato's security teams have been nearly wiped out and the Space Marines have been scattered all over the ship. For the StarForce all they encounter is chaos and defeat. Leon Knox and Derek Wildstar have taken refuge in the Yamato's Mess Hall and have begun desperately planning to retake the ship and continue on their mission.

"We could always try access tube seventeen, goes straight down to the engineering deck." Knox said pointing towards the schematic of the Yamato. "As far as we know the enemy hasn't occupied that area yet, we could use it to-"

"We can't get to tube seventeen, the whole area is decompressed and once you get to the bottom you'll float out the side of the hull breach. What about crawlspace nine? That area's not decompressed." Wildstar said bringing his hand to his chin.

"Crawlspace nine might work, but we'd have to fight through atleast two walls of enemy troops to get to it. Our push would be in vain if we tried that. We've got to come up with something that will work." Yamazaki said pointing at the schematics he had pulled for them.

Wildstar sighed, "Knox are you sure that all the civilian shuttles made it off?"

"Commander I don't know for certain about it, the enemy bombed the hanger bay as soon as we started evacuating. For all we know they died in the explosion, or the enemy is holding them prisoner." Knox replied shaking his head, "We've got to assume they are KIA or MIA, it'll only distract us."

"I'm not willing to do that Knox, didn't you learn anything from your brothers letters?" Wildstar asked frowning and placing his hands on the table. "There has to be a way to get around them, but where is it?"

"You could always try elevator shaft two." Nova's voice called as she entered the mess hall, her once yellow uniform now stained with many shades of red. "The shaft hasn't been used since the elevator was destroyed in the initial attack. The bottom is open to space so the fires should be out now." She approached the table, pointing with her right hand and plotting a path with her left, "If you take cooridor twenty-four you can go straight to Engineering, one of the boarding tendrils is located there. Taking some explosives would come in handy, if you can get the tendril to detach we can attempt to tear free of the second."

Knox blinked and muttered, "I can't believe a woman came up with that."

"I heard that Sargeant." Wildstar said with a scowl, "Men and women are equal and don't you forget that. Or do we need to have IQ-9 teach you that lesson."

Knox blinked, shocked that Wildstar had heard him, "Yes sir, I'll remember that sir."

Nova blinked, "Speaking of IQ-9 where is he?"

Knox looked up with an eyebrow raised, "Doctor Sane said he needed his arms. Whatever that could mean."

From outside the hall crashing and banging could be heard. Muffled yelling and screaming could be heard. Then Sandor, followed closely by IQ-9 came bursting into the room.

"Those are not yours! Give them back!" IQ-9 exclaimed. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow, shook their heads, or just laughed. IQ-9 no longer had arms and Sandor had replaced his with IQ-9's.

"IQ-9 you will get them back as soon as I'm done with them." Suddenly Sandor lurched forward with a loud exclaimation and Nova turned bright red. The moment she turned her back to the two, the worst thing happened.

IQ-9 had somehow managed to activate his arms and then reached forward and groped Nova's butt. She screamed, turned quickly on her heel, and slapped Sandor in the face.

As he stumbled backward IQ-9 began laughing. "Teaches you to mess with my arms! Now give them back!"

"Nova that wasn't me! That was IQ-9 using his arms, I swear I'd never do that to you." Sandor said rubbing his face, which was slowly forming a red mark.

Wildstar groaned and put a hand over his eyes and exclaimed as well as pointed to the door, "IQ-9 get out of here NOW! You'll get your arms back when Sandor is finished with them!"

IQ-9's head jumped and he quickly scurried out the door. Knox just stood there and blinked. Obviously he was missing something crucial in what had just happened. He shook his head and turned back to the table.

"I swear I'm going to have his memory wiped. Now whats the status of your Marines, Knox?" Wildstar said crossing his arms once again.

Knox nodded and pointed towards the schematic, "Fire teams bravo and echo are pinned down in cooridor seven on deck twelve. I have Charlie and Omega standing by outside the Mess Hall."

"It sound's like we're running a little low on troops, how many do we have exactly?"

"Making up all four teams? Atleast thirty-five marines per squad."

Nova let out a quick and loud breath, "Wow, didn't realize there were that many Space Marines on Yamato."

"Trust me there were plenty more before this catastrophe." Knox said shaking his head with closed eyes, "We had over 100 Space Marines on board."

Wildstar shook his head with a chuckle, "I always forget how big this ship really is. Right we'll put Nova's plan into action, Knox get Omega team ready to move. We'll take this ship back even if we have to go hand to hand." Wildstar said lowering his arms and walking towards the door. He pulled his Astro-Automatic out and hesitated looking at it, remembering what happened last time he drew it.

Knox raised an eyebrow at Wildstars reactions and movements, then asked himself, "Am I missing something?"

**1300 Space Time**

**Mauritan Cruiser - New Destiny**

Aboard the Flagship of the fleet that ambushed the Yamato, Colonel Nikran reports to Admiral Kilran on the progress of the Yamato's slow and extremely difficult take-over.

"Colonel, you have secured nearly 70 percent of the ship, what is taking you so long?" Kilran said slamming his fist down on his chair. Even though he was lightyears away from the Admiral, Nikran still winced, he knew it was very unwise to disappoint the Admiral.

"Admiral, the StarForce is a very formidable foe, our boarding parties have encountered stiff resistance. Since our initial assault we have lost over 200 men." Nikran said reluctantly.

"And what of the StarForce?"

Nikran rubbed the back of his head, "They've been dropped to nearly half of their orginial compliment. But they continue to defend their position."

Kilran nodded, "Continue your offensive. We can't let the StarForce regain control of their ship. As long as we control ONE of their CIC's we can control the ship and continue on with our mission." He stood up and pointed at Nikran, his voice raising in intensity, "If you fail to do that atleast I'll execute you and feed you to my pets. Do I make myself clear?"

Nikran shuddered but saluted, "By my Admirals command it will be done!" As the screen closed Nikran sighed, "Why do I always get yelled at?"

"Colonel! I've got a report you might want to see." A subordinate said walking up holding a data pad. On the pad it showed the location of all of the Yamato's crew. Nikran looked at it and watched as several small dots converged making a single giant dot. Then slowly one single dot began to decend.

"It looks as if they are going to try to retake Engineering. This is our chance, prepare the third docking tendril, position our ship along side their bridge. We'll enter through there and take the ship from them. Once that is completed I want you to start to round up the crew. The Helmsman, Engineering Staff, and the Cheif Engineer are to be taken to the bridge, the rest confine them to quarters. They could make good hostages to bargain with or make a wonderful profit as slaves." Nikran said passing off the pad, he placed his hands behind his back and looked out towards the Yamato and the distant planet.

**1330 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Elevator Shaft Number Two**

Aboard the Yamato the long task of climbing down the elevator had begun. Knox, Wildstar, and Nova all accompanied Omega team down. The climb down was a constant puzzle and problems kept coming up. First, the elevator shaft was no longer straight and perfectly aligned. Sharp edges had been formed from the battle and they threatened everyones climb debris kept falling from the decks above where the ship was still falling apart. The final problem is that Sandor was at the top of the line lowering Nova down with IQ-9's extendo arms. At any moment the arms could tear from his body and she could fall out of the ship.

Omega team, Knox and Wildstar waited, time was running out, and Sandor was getting tired.

"How're you holding up there Sandor?" Nova yelled up the shaft.

Sandor let out a grunt before responding, "Besides the fact that I have to hold you up with IQ-9's arms for 30 minutes, my face still being sore from earlier, and getting blown up. I'm doing pretty good. Please tell me your nearing coridoor twenty-four, these arms won't hold up forever." Sandor panted, sweat was dripping from his brow and his tunic was completely soaked.

"Sorry about earlier and yes we are there. You can stop lowering me down now." Nova returned. She reached out with her foot and touched the doorway, taking the second line and attaching it to the nearest holding. "The line is hooked in. Derek, Knox you can come down now!" She turned around and looked down the coridoor. It was empty as far as she could see but that could change at any moment.

She drew her sidearm and clicked the safety off. She walked forward down the hall quietly and alert. Checking each doorway as she passed, making sure no one would get the jump on her.

As she walked through the junction area between sections she thought to herself, "Somethings not right, the hallways are deserted. Like the enemy isn't even here anymore. By all rights they should be crawling all over this deck." Just then she heard voices coming down the hall, she quickly ducked behind a doorway. But she wasn't quick enough, rather her hair wasn't.

"You! Step out from that doorway now!" One of the men exclaimed as he raised his weapon.

Nova just shook her head, "I am not going to become some slave of another." She quickly turned out of the doorway and fired her weapon. She hit one of them and one of them hit her. She quickly dropped to the ground holding her leg, exclaiming in pain.

"How dare you resist us!" The second man exclaimed readying his weapon a second time.

Nova just shook her head and raised her sidearm again. But the first shot didn't come from her. She exclaimed again as her sidearm was shot from her hand. As her side arm fell she began to cry, she knew that she was going to die then and there.

"Meet your fate, hethan." The man chuckled and aimed straight for her heart. She closed her eyes and waited. But the shot never came, instead the man blinked and he dropped to the ground. A gapping hole appeared in his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Didn't anyone teach you to not hit women?" A deep, New Yorker voice said. Nova looked up and gasped, a muscular man wearing a green uniform stood infront of her.

"No it can't be..." She started to say.

"Explainations later, lets get you out of here Nova." The man said, picked her up and turned the other way.

"How can you be..." Nova asked holding her bleeding leg, "We saw you die when the..."

"When the Comet Empire was destroyed, I know. I'll try explain everything later." The man said as he started to run, "Where is Wildstar?"

Nova pointed in the direction she had come from. The man turned the corner and headed back towards the elevator shaft.

"How'd you get here?" Nova asked when the neared the opening.

"That's one thing I really don't know. All I do know is that I'm here and that Yamato is under attack, and you guys need my help." The man placed Nova down on the floor and began to look at her leg, "You're lucky, if that shot went any higher you wouldn't have a leg anymore." He opened up a pack on his leg and had begun to treat her injury. As he did Wildstar, Leon, and the rest of Omega team slid down the line and into coridoor twenty-four.

Wildstar blinked at what he saw, Nova wounded and a man he thought was dead was kneeling there treating her. He raised his sidearm and took a few steps closer to confirm what he saw.

"Kn...Knox?" He asked, hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Hey, Wildstar. Long time no see, looks like you need my help once again." Knox said still treating Nova's leg.

"But how? You died, we destroyed the Comet Fortress and everyone aboard it. How can you still be alive?" Wildstar said lowering his weapon. Nova winced as Knox tightened the wrapping and splint he had put on.

"I'm still trying to find out myself Wildstar." Knox said as stood up, "Last thing I remember is blowing up the Comet Empires power core. Then I found myself back here on Yamato in the middle of a firefight. What kind of trouble have you been sturring up Wildstar?"

Before Wildstar or Leon could debate or discuss what had happened over the past hours the ship shook violently. In the elevator shaft, Omega team held on for dear life, several members lost their grips and they plumeted down the shaft and out into open vaccum. Atop the Yamato, the enemy flagship lined itself with the conning tower and the main bridge. Then a giant fleshy arm shot out from the ship and it peirced through the wall of the bridge. Once inside it's tip spread into four mouth like figures and latched itself inside. Venture, Dash, Eager, and Homer all drew their sidearms, ready to fight anything that would come through the opening.

A few moments passed and then floods of small spider-like creatures crawled out of the opening. The four began firing right away. But for each 'spider' they hit, four more took it's place. Venture stopped firing and activated his radio.

"Wildstar! The enemy is boarding the bridge! They are attacking with some sort of giant spiders. We can't hold them off, you've got to hid...hi...AIGH!" Wildstar waited, hoping to hear his friends voice again. But it didn't come, Venture and the others were overwhelmed by the 'spiders' and were rendered unconsious by their bites.

Nikran and several of his officers walked out of the tendril and looked around the alien bridge. Surprised to find mechanical controls and video screens. He expected creatures like his own to have some sort of bilogical bond to their vessels.

On Mauritanian vessels they were cyborg-like. The ship was 'grown' and mechanical interfaces installed surgically. In a sense the ship lived, breathed, and survived in space. At any time two ships could form a bond, whether it could be in a fleet or just passing by, eventually they will produce an offspring ship. Which too would grow and become a full sized ship. The oldest and most powerful of these ships is the main Mauritanian ship the EDF had picked up on the outter edges of the solar system.

While these ships are bilogical, their outter shells are reinforced with metal and turned into a great many shapes and forms. Some look like regular rectangular prisms, others could even look like the Yamato if the designer wanted. In order to operate these gigantic space creatures, a telocommunication link between the machinery and biologic must be made. Once this operation is completed the creature loses it's sense of indivuality and being, it in a sense becomes a slave of their masters. But they willingly choose who they will follow. If their 'master' is killed in battle they follow his second, and will continue to do so until it is destroyed. These machines can live for centuries, the Hammer of Light, the oldest ship in the Mauritanian fleet is over 12,000 years old.

Back in the depths of Yamato, Wildstar, Nova, Leon, and the newly returned Knox listened as Nikran began using the PA, informing the crew as to what had happened. When he did, several enemy squads surrounded the group, disarming them.

"Attention StarForce, I am Colonel Nikran. Your ship has been taken and you will no longer be able to fight back. Right now your Commander and his staff will be brought to the conference room. The Engineering staff will remain inside Engineering under armed gaurd, they will continue to make this ship run and make repairs. Any other non-essential personelle will be placed in their quarters. Since most of your living areas have been destroyed we will be doubling up the occupancy, there will be two people per room and three gaurds placed inside and out. Any form of resistance will be met with a short trip out of the airlock. That is all. " Nikran said grinning.

Wildstar gritted his teeth and turned his once open left hand into a fist. Fighting back the tears of his failure, "Again...I've failed again. Why does this keep happening? Captain Avatar what did I do?"

One of the soldiers pointed his weapon down at Nova, "This one is injured, she is no use to our cause. Bring her to the nearest airlock." He ordered another soldier. Nova screamed as the soldier grabbed her hair and yanked her back to her feet. Wildstar turned around with his clenched fist and punched the nearest soldier. But it was useless, another soldier slammed his weapon into the back of Wildstar's head. Both Wildstar and Nova collapsed, Nova first, then Wildstar. He lay against her chest, slowly losing consiousness.

"Nova...forgive me..." Wildstar said as he closed his eyes and his body went limp, slipping into unconsiousness. Nova held him close, turning him over, letting him rest his head against her arm, like a mother would to a newborn child.

"Listen your Commander wants the Command Staff in the conference room. The woman, myself, these two soliders, and the man you hit are part of that staff. In fact the man you hit is our Commanding Officer. I am the Executive Officer, please take us there at once, we will not fight back anymore." Sandor said raising his arms up in a surrendering motion.

Throughout Yamato crew were being rounded up and escourted to their quarters. All around a feeling of defeat and sadness echoed. For Nova, this defeat was only a setback. She knew that it wasn't the end, something touched her in the back of her mind. A sort of reassurance and comfort.

The Yamato, defeated and captured drifts in space. Waiting for orders of her new Commander. What will the enemy do with the ship? Will Wildstar and the others find a way to take the ship back and complete their mission, or will Earth face it's own savior in battle?

**Hurry StarForce, there are only 3.5 days left.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tim Eldred, Devin Cox, and all those other writers keeping StarBlazers alive for the last 31 years. **


	4. Day 2,7 Taking Care of Business

**Day 3 Taking Care of Business**

**1900 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Conference Room**

Aboard the Yamato things were not going well. The ship has been captured and confined to quarters, Yamato has been turned around and is heading back towards Earth. In the conference room Nikran stood with his hands behind his back looking out the window, watching the stars and his fleet following Yamato close behind.

His observation was cut short when the StarForce Command Staff was dragged into the room. Nova, still injured. Wildstar, now consious from the blow to his head. Leon, struggling against the enemies grip. Knox, extremely mad at the situation. Sandor still wearing IQ-9's arms.

Nikran didn't turn around but mearly spoke to the group in a dry mocking tone. "I am Colonel Nikran, Commander of the Mauritanian Fleet, Captain of the Cruiser New Destiny. Which one of you is the Commander of this...thing."

Wildstar stepped forward frowning and agressively responded, "I am Commander Derek Wildstar, I am the Captain of this ship. What gives you the right to attack-"

Nikran turned around quickly and backhanded Wildstar across his face. Sending him crashing into Nova and the others.

"Do not speak to me, slime. Gaurd, place him under extreme custody, remove him from this room at once!" Nikran said placing his hands behind his back.

"He asked you a question! What gives you the right to attack us? We did nothing to you!" Nova exclaimed as Wildstar was being forcibly removed from the room. Nikran put a hand up and the gaurds stopped but held Wildstar in place.

"You are so wrong miss. Your Commander here, well he destroyed our brothers. You know them as the Comet Empire." Nikran said, "They are our spiritual brothers and our laws dictate the destruction of their enemies, no matter who or what they are."

"You did all this in vengance?" Wildstar exclaimed struggling against the gaurds. Nikran nodded and the second gaurd sucker punched Wildstar. Wildstar coughed as the blow knocked the breath from his lungs. He took breathes in rapidly, trying to catch the slightest bit of oxygen.

"If you allied yourselves with the Comet Empire you know that they were on a quest for control. They were trying to conquer our planet and people. How could you do that?" Sandor asked taking a step forward.

Nikran chuckled and lowered his head, his red hair covering his eyes, "Easily, we are after the same thing. Well I should say were, your Commander destroyed Zordar and his Comet Fortress." Knox and Leon shifted uncomfortably, they both had a feeling that something dreadful was going to happen.

"So if you're on a quest for vengance, why capture this ship? With your firepower you could have easily destroyed us." Sandor asked with worry.

"Weaponry isn't always key. Symbolism is a powerful tool." Nikran raised his voice and his arms and spun around on his heel, "This ship is a symbol, a powerful one at that! Even we in the Andromeda galaxy know of it's name! We plan to use this name to strike fear into the rest of the galaxy." He lowered his arms and continued, "We have reversed course. We are going to destroy your Earth and nearly all of it's inhabitants, this ship and one of you will do it."

The Command Staff stood shocked, Wildstar with his head down chuckled, "You've got one problem with your plan. No one on this ship would ever willingly destroy Earth, it's our home and our mother."

Nikran chuckled, "They wouldn't under normal circumstances but I think this one is a special case." Nikran drew his pistol and fired straight into Leon's chest. His chest exploded sending blood across the Conference room. "If the person I choose decided to not comply with the order they will suffer the same fate."

Knox knelt down and lifted his brothers head, "You're a monster..." Knox snarled out as he closed his brothers eyes, not wanting to see the shocked expression on his face.

Nikran placed the pistol in it's holster and casually wiped the blood off of his cheek. "Our laws are very specific for this situation. Commander Wildstar, you are being charged with the destruction of our brothers and sisters. You will be punished according to our laws. The punishment for said crimes is death."

"You've killed nearly every single member of my crew. What does it matter if I die?" Wildstar asked coldly.

"You will not die at our hands. Instead the one who loves you the most will do it." Nikran said with an evil grin. "Bring the woman forward!" Another guard pulled her forward by her hair. Nova let out a slight gasp and a cry of pain. The gaurd threw her against the table, letting her use it as a support to stand.

"You, I know of your bravery infront of Desslok, triator of Zordar. It is clear you are the one who loves the Commander. Therefore, you will be the one to do it."

Nova shook her head with tears running down her face, "I would never do such a thing. I would rather die."

"That can be arranged." Nikran said drawing his pistol.

"NO!" Wildstar exclaimed, "Nova, I can't let you die. I've lost too many people now. I need you to go on and be strong. Please just do what he says, I can't lose you. Not again." He struggled against the guards, able to slip out of their grip he shot forward and brought Nova into a hug. She fell into his arms crying, he ran his hand through her hair.

Nikran didn't signal the guards to stop them. "Commander you have four hours according to our laws to do whatever is nesecssary to prepare for your punishment."

Wildstar ignored him. All he wanted to do was to protect Nova and allow her to live. She raised her head and looked at him with love. He did his best to smile, even though he didn't feel happy he wanted to reassure her that this was the right thing to do. Nikran and the guards walked out of the conference room, leaving the Command Staff to ponder their thoughts.

Knox and Sandor both said, "Wildstar you can't do this!"

Wildstar shook his head, "I have to. I can't let them kill anymore of my family. Sandor, Knox, watch over the crew. It's the least I can ask you to do, inform them as to what is going to happen. I...I need some time alone with Nova." Wildstar nodded to them and they left.

Nova still crying understood what needed to be done. As much as she didn't want to be the one to do it she knew that if she didn't Wildstar would never forgive her. No matter where he was, alive or dead, with her or out in space. She loved him and was willing to go along with his wishes no matter how much it hurt her.

"Derek...this isn't fair. I need you here with me." Nova said between sobs, she looked up at him. "Why can't we just be together? Why can't we ever get a break from the fighting and war?"

"Because its our job to protect others. We're part of the Starforce, we're dedicated to making sure others are happy when we can't be." Wildstar looked right into her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. Leaned forward slightly and kissed her on her lips.

Nova closed her eyes, savoring the taste of his lips. The two remained connected for a short time and then Wildstar pulled back and looked at her with a smile.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." She said with a smile, "I love you Derek." She fell into his arms and he held her close. He kissed her again as the conference room door closed and the two were left alone.

**2355 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - In Orbit Above Earth**

The hours passed slowly for the StarForce. Once again they found themselves staring at Earth. From space they could see the smoke from new destruction and death. The EDF attempted to defend Earth with all they had, but it wasn't even a chance. The Yamato against her will fired upon the ships recently built to defend Earth and destroyed them with ease, even in her weakened state.

Over the past two hours colony ships began lowering down to Earth. Removing whole families from the planet. In total over 250,000 were forcibly removed from the planet. Nikran explained that the people would be shipped away to the Andromeda Galaxy where they would become laborers for the Mauritanian people.

Back on the bridge, Venture, Nova, and Sandor watched in horror as their home slowly spun. Nikran also explained how Wildstar was going to be executed for his crimes against the Comet Empire. Down in the bowels of the great ship Wildstar now wearing his space suit was being escourted down the Wave Gun Firing Gate.

As Wildstar walked down the large apature he began remembering the first time he walked down the rifled gun. Venture and Captain Avatar was with him then and it was only a tour. He remembered the feeling of excitement and awe when he first walked down and to the edge.

As he looked out at Earth he couldn't help but shed tears. This was the end, even after all they had done for Earth and saved her so many times. He sighed, again he failed to protect the things that he loved the most. Earth was going to be destroyed and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

In his mind he thought, "Nova I've failed you once again. Maybe that short time we spent together will change your future. Even if it didn't I hope you go on and live. Yamato, I am sorry you have to do this, I know you wouldn't do this if you had a choice. So I am asking you, send me to a good place, I would've given anything to protect you."

"Alright you. Stop there." The guard on Wildstars left said. Wildstar stopped and the guards took off the restraints that held his hands behind his back. Wildstar let his hands fall to his sides and he remained motionless. The guards turned quickly and sprinted back down the Firing Gate and back into the Yamato.

Wildstar continued to stare out into space and Earth. His expression blank, attempting to hide his pain and shame. Behind him he could hear the gate slide open and the cylinder move into position. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Back on the bridge Nova sat at the Combat Commanders station. The Wave Gun trigger raised and the target scope open.

"Helmsman, correct line, 15 degrees." Nikran said crossing his arms. "Divert all your ships power to your Wave Motion Gun."

Behind him Yamazaki had a rifle barrel pressed against his head. He slowly pulled the lever which would activate the Wave Gun powering sequence. The slow beeping of the power charge could be heard.

"Charge at 79 percent. Final safety lock removed." Nova said stumbling over the words and tears running down her face, "All crew don anti-flash protection...t...t...ten seconds to firing." She lowered her goggles and raised her left hand to the trigger.

Venture sat next to her watching her and at the same time wishing she didn't need to do this. He knew what had happened in the conference room and knew that it was the last time Wildstar and Nova would be together. He leaned across the consoles and placed his hand on Nova's right hand. She in turn held it tight, squeezing hard enough to show her pain, but gentle enough to show her compassion for Derek.

Venture nodded and began counting down for her. "10."

"9." Sandor said as he closed his eyes.

"8." Eager said standing up and placing a hand on Sandor's shoulder.

"7." Yamazaki said standing up and giving Earth a hand over heart salute.

"6." Homer said.

"5." Dash said turning his head away from Earth. Wanting to save the image of the blue planet.

"4." IQ-9 said with a slight robotic sigh.

"3...2..." Nova said letting her cries echo throughout the bridge.

Then all at the same time they said, "1..."

Down in the firing chamber Wildstar stood like Yamazaki, saluting the Earth giving it a final farewell. "Fire."

Nova closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger and felt the click of the slider moving forward. As the cylinder moved forward shooting the Wave Motion energy out of the ship Wildstar closed his eyes and felt the heat from the Wave Gun envelope his body.

From the bridge the crew watched as the bright blue energy beam shot from the front of the ship and into Earth. Shattering the surface, burning it and then shooting through the other side. They watched as her once blue surface turned to orange and then dark crimson red.

Then the Earth began to crumble in on itself like a black hole had formed in her core. Then it exploded, sending giant chunks of rock flying into space. As Earth exploded the crew sat down, stunned at what they just did and how they were unable to stop it after being together for nearly two years. After all the trails they had gone through, all the journeys they had taken. Now all in vain, now that Earth was gone and humanity is near extinct.

Nikran smiled and laughed at his handy work then turned back to the elevator. "Guards, begin evacuating the crew. They aren't getting off so easily." Sandor and the others jumped to their feet instantly and began fighting the gaurds. But it was futile, after ten minutes of fighting the crew were taken from the ship and onto the New Destiny.

**With the Earth destroyed and Wildstar dead can Humanity survive? Will they be able to prosper and escape the tyrrany of the Mauritanian Empire? **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Ami Meitsu and Freddo, two of the best StarBlazers fan-fiction writers I have had the honor of talking to.**


	5. Day 2555 Awaken the Sleeping Battleship

**Day 2555 Awaken the Sleeping Battleship**

**7 years after the destruction of Earth**

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

"Wake up Commander." A quiet female voice called. "Wake up Commander, your job isn't done yet."

Wildstar opened his eyes and rapidly scanned the area. What he saw was amazing. It looked like a space warp, but he didn't feel the overwhelming sensations of one. He was lying on his back when he came to. His StarForce uniform was no longer on his body. Instead a strange greenish blue garment was placed to cover his body.

A woman was standing next to him. At first she looked like Nova, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that it was not Nova at all. Instead the woman had waist long blonde hair, a short round neck, and bright blue eyes. Her voice was more high pitched and she had tan skin.

He sat up on the table but then grabbed his side in pain. "Try to take it easy Commander, your body has been through alot." The woman said placing her hand on his back, helping him up the rest of the way.

Wildstar frowned, "If I remember correctly I shouldn't have a body. Where am I?" He asked rubbing his eyes, remembering the horror of the Wave Gun destroying his body and Earth.

"That's going to be hard to explain Commander. For now I want to make sure our work has been completed. I just need to ask a few questions." Wildstar nodded and the woman continued, "In the year 2199 you left Earth to save your planet. You spent a year in space fighting the Gamilons. Who was the Captain of the Yamato?"

"Captain Avatar, he died at the end of the journey from radiation sickness."

"Good. Now two years after Earth was saved Earth was once again invaded, who invaded your space?"

"Prince Zordar and the Comet Empire."

"How did you defeat the Empire?"

"We used Dessloks and Captain Gideons plan of attacking the bottom of the Comet Empire. We attacked them from underwater when they were on Earth. Then we launched a full scale attack on the bottom using both Astrofighters and the Yamato's main guns. Once inside we blew up their main power center. Which allowed us to destroy the top completely. Then Zordar's final fortress appeared from the wreckage and began attacking us and Earth. That's when Trelania appeared, returned Mark Venture and destroyed Zordar and his final fortress." Wildstar sighed, "Are we done?"

The woman shook her head, "Just one more question Commander. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being killed by the Wave Motion Gun, me and the Earth. I remembert that Nova was forced to pull the trigger herself." Wildstar shook his head remembering everything that was going through his head just before he 'died.' "Now are you going to answer my question? Where am I and what' going on?" 

"Commander you are in what you call sub-space. The same sub-space that the Yamato travels through when she warps."

"How is that possible? No one can exist in sub-space, there's no air or gravity."

The woman giggled, "If it was so far fetched who would have the time to make up such a phony story? Commander you've been 'dead' for nearly seven years. Earth is gone and there is only 245,183 humans left. The Mauritanian Empire evacuated 250,000 people from Earth before the Yamato destroyed it."

"What?" Wildstar asked in shock, "I've been here for seven years? Where is the StarForce and the Yamato?"

"Yamato is still at Earth, drifting in space. The Mauritanians evacuated her and took the StarForce and the rest of humanity to the Andromeda Galaxy. Commander you might like to know that Nova had a daughter after your death. IQ-9 is still aboard Yamato, over the years he's managed to repair certain sections of the ship, just to pass the time. Knox, Sandor, and the Engineering Staff all ended up being sent to work camps at the edge of the Milky Way. Venture was sent to prison camp near the Bolar Federations borders. Dash, Eager, and Homer managed to escape and now are working with Desslok and the Galman Empire."

Wildstar smiled, "So, that one moment we spent together did infact change her life. Atleast humanity is still alive, but slowly flickering out. I've got to get back to Yamato."

"And do what Commander? You're only one man, Yamato needs a crew and repairs. You can't fly and operate her guns alone." The womand said shaking her head.

"I've got to do something. I can't just sit here and let humanity die. There's got to be some way to get Sandor and the others back and ready to fight." Wildstar said hopeful and hell bent on vengance for his own death and the death of his home planet. Not only that, but he also needed to rescue Nova and the others from the Mauritanians, god knows what they have been doing to her.

The woman smiled and turned on her heel. She approached a locker and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out Wildstar's StarForce uniform. It was the same, but changed. The top was no longer cloth, it was instead leather, with pockets lining the front, and a zipper going up the middle. His pants were no longer white with the red bell bottoms, they were now black. His white shoes were replaced with black combat boots similar to the Space Marines.

"It's time for things to change Commander. Let this new uniform remind you that things have changed. I will not be able to help you again, we are only allowed to save those who's lives were not meant to end." She handed him the uniform and stepped out of the room. As Wildstar changed all that he had learned echoed in his mind. He didn't know whether or not to trust the strange woman who had brought him back. He also didn't know how he would be able to get the Yamato ready to fly again. By the time he had finished putting his uniform on the woman had returned with his Astro-Automatic and a odd looking device.

"You look good in your new uniform Commander." She handed him his weapon and presented the device. "This device will allow you to fix your Wave Motion Engine. We will do our best to repair the inside of it. When you start your engine we will inhabit the engine and-"

"What do you mean inhabit?" Wildstar siad raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...I forgot you didn't know. In your level of space your engine works on tachyon based suction. Well we are those tachyons that allow your engine to work."

"Your telling me that your people are what makes the Wave Motion Engine and Gun work?"

"Yes I am, how else would you be able to go through the space warps without being killed and use the Wave Motion Gun to destroy the Comet Empire?"

Wildstar shook his head. This was all too much for one day, it was beginning to overwhelm him. "If that was the case why didn't your people help the Saturn Fleet destroy the Comet Empire? You could have ended the war then and there."

"Our connection is the strongest with the Yamato. We were living in the engine for the whole two years the ship was in flight. It was too short of a time for the others to live in the engines of those ships at Saturn. It's like learning your way around a new city after you moved. It takes time to get used to your new home."

Wildstar nodded, "I understand, can you sned me back now? I want to get to work right away. There is little time and I need to get to Nova and the rest of humanity as fast as I can. I thank you for all that you've done, might I ask you your name?"

"My name is Mizuki." She took a step closer to Wildstar, "This may seem awkward Commander it's the only way to send you back. Good luck and I will always be watching." She reached forward and pulled him close and kissed him. As she did Wildstar felt his body ripple and tingle. As she stepped back he looked down at his body, it was slowly disappearing. Then his environment changed, it went from the sub-space area to the all to familiar Yamato bridge. Still destroyed after the battle with the Mauritanians.

As he walked from the rear of the bridge back towards his all to familiar spot at the Combat Commanders station he saw that the Wave Gun trigger was still raised. He placed his hand on the back of the chair and thought back to his final moments. How he knew that Nova would be crying as she was forced to pull the trigger. He regretted not being able to tell her sooner about how felt about her. He was glad that he was able to spend a few hours with her. He was also glad that the time they spent together wasn't in vain.

As he looked out the window he raised a fist, "I'm coming Nova, I'm coming back to save you and the others." He turned around and looked at the leaning plaque of Captain Avatar, "Captain Avatar, I've been lazy and haven't been thinking of anyone but myself, please give me guidance and help me make up for all I've done." He looked down at the floor, "Yamato, I'm sorry for everything you were forced to do and that you were abandoned. Let's go together and destroy those that are forcing our extinction. Together we will save what is left of the human race."

**1627 Mauritanian Time**

**Mauritanian Space Camp Number 3 - Nova Wildstar's House**

Meanwhile in the Andromeda galaxy, Nova Wildstar looked out of her bedroom window. She gazed up at the now familiar stars, wishing she could leave the tyrrany of the Mauritanian Empire. Even after the seven years of 'peace' she never was able to get over killing Wildstar and Earth. She missed them both dearly. She would always wonder what had happened to the families that were aboard the Yamato when the ship was first attacked. She worried for Knox and the others, wondering where they had gone.

From behind her, her daughter Setsuna walked up. "Mommy, I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat?" Nova smiled at her daughter and took her hand and headed into the kitchen of the small shack.

"What would you like sweetheart?" Nova asked pulling a seat out for Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled, "Soup, please." Nova giggled and rubbed her daughters head. Nova reached back up and opened the cabinet and pulled out a can of soup. She grabbed a bowl for the soup and placed it in the oven. While she waited she looked back at Setsuna.

She looked at her and smiled, then thought to herself, "Derek, you should be here. Your daughter looks so much like you." She turned back around and looked out the window, "If only I could bring you back and have you by my side again..." She quietly let a few tears fall, "I miss you so much Derek."

**2210 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Wave Motion Engine Control Room**

Meanwhile back at Earth, aboard the Yamato, Wildstar worked around the clock to fix the damage to the Wave Motion Engine. He removed the damaged paneling and replaced circuts and repaired damaged power controls. So far he had not successfully found IQ-9, it was possible that IQ-9's batteries had run out. Wildstar instead went to Engineering to start working.

After several hours Wildstar had finally repaired the major damage to the Engines. Now it was the moment of truth, whether the engines would start after 7 years of drifting.

"Begin coldstar charge from the backup batteries now." Wildstar said flipping a switch. From deep inside the engine a loud groan amd grinding could be heard. The moniter to his left lit up, it showed him the power levels in the engine. The main power bar remained stationary, however the auxilary power indicator went through the roof.

"Start auxilary engine." Wildstar pulled a lever back and pushed another forward. A loud roar and whistling sounded and the steady beeping of the power indicator gave him reassurance. "Engine pressure at 2700, 2800, 3000. Starting flywheel." As Wildstar pushed another lever foward he looked up and watched the two giant gears start to turn. "Main engine, switch on!" He turned the final knob and the mighty Wave Motion Engine started back up. Lights all across the ship came back on.

The bulkheads and doors that had remained open after the evacuation closed automatically. Then the strangest thing happened, to Wildstars left a shimmering image of Mizuki appeared.

"Good job Commander. I knew you could fix the engine." She smiled, "I am not the real Mizuki but I do have a mind of my own. I am what you would call a hologram. I am here to help you, I have access to all of the ships computer systems. I have already restored life support and have shut down any non-essential systems."

Wildstar nodded and moved out of the control room and towards the engine controls, "Do you have helm control?" He asked as he monitered the power flow, adjusting for any power drains.

"Yes I do Commander. As well as the Communication system."

"Good, send a message, see if you can contact the Galman Empire. Tell Desslok that I've returned and need his help." Wildstar said walking out of the Engine Room, Mizuki right behind. "I know that Dash, Eager, and Homer are working with him. Tell him that we are going to need some help getting the Yamato battle ready again. In the mean time plot a space warp to the Galactic Center. It would be a good idea to get under way as soon as possible."

"Aye, Commander, plotting long range space warp edge of the Solar System." Mizuki said flickering out and disappearing.

**With Wildstar alive again and the Yamato once again flying through space the journey continues. But will Wildstar be able to resuce humanity with only one ship? Will humanity itself survive this journey, or will it flicker out completely?**

**Yamato will strike in 250 days.**

**This chapter dedicated to Paul Godwin, US Army National Guard 379th Engineering Company. Our prayers go out to you and your fellow soldiers. God bless.**


	6. Day 2560 Enter the Galman Empire

**Day 2560 Enter the Galman Empire**

**7 Years after the Destruction of Earth**

**1115 Galman Homeworld Time**

**Galman Empire Homeworld - Main Throne Room**

As Yamato slowly returns to life and begins moving towards the Galactic Center, Emperor Desslok, leader of the Galman Empire sits in his throne. He listens to Admiral Smeardom, leader of the Galman Eastern Task Force, as he gives his report on the task forces progress.

"As you can see Emperor Desslok our forces on the eastern front have been met with deadly defeat and heavy losses. We've been attempting to catch the enemy off gaurd and slip inside their lines and crush them from two sides. But the enemies blitzkreig tactics are very difficult to get past." Smeardom said pointing at the giant galaxy map in the middle of the throne room's giant table.

"Smeardom, this is the sixth report of failure in six weeks. Why is it that Sargeant Masterson was able to hold our lines and GAIN territory while you are only able to lose all of his advancements?" Desslok said coldly, one leg draped over the other, hands poised upon the thrones arms. As Smeardom continued his mind began to wander, remembering how he had heard of the destruction of Earth. He remembered back to when he first met the people of Earth and his enemy, now turned friends, the StarForce.

In 2199 Desslok attacked and nearly destroyed Earth by using deadly planet bombs. He came close but was defeated by the Yamato and the StarForce. He tried once more working with the Comet Empire and Prince Zordar. This time not finding a new home but driven by revenge he attacked and nearly destroyed the Yamato. But was once again defeated by them. But this time his eyes were opened by a single act of love and compassion. Wildstar had made it to Dessloks control room and confronted him. Wildstar injured was challenged to a duel against Desslok and lost consiousness, due to his injuries.

Little did Wildstar and Desslok know, Nova had followed Wildstar to the control room and hid from the two dueling powers. But as Wildstar fell to the ground Nova exclaimed, "Derek!" and charged forward, her helmet flying off and her long blonde hair flowing out behind her. Desslok found himself dumbstruck, how could someone rush so foolishly towards death without fear?

When she reached Wildstars unconsious body she fell on top of him covering his body with hers. She looked up and saw his discarded Astro-Automatic. She reached for it and raised it aiming it directly at Desslok. She paused for a moment and then threw the weapon back to the ground and raised Wildstars head up and held him close.

Wildstar regained a moment of consiousness and said, "Earth, our dear Earth what is to become of her?" Desslok then understood what drove these, strange people, and how he was able to be defeated by them so easily. With a smile Desslok holstered his weapon and lifted Wildstar's with one hand and raising Nova's with the other. He placed it in her hand and then wished them farewell, giving them the clue to defeating the Comet Empire.

He would soon find himself working with the StarForce to save Iscandar and Starsha. Desslok was willing to give his life to save the planet and Starsha, the woman who he had loved for so many years. Only after Starsha blew up Iscandar and herself did Desslok realize this. Once the fighting was over Desslok and Wildstar became the greatest of friends. When Desslok had heard of Earth's destruction and Wildstar's death he launched the Eastern Task force instantly, hell bent on avenging Wildstar's death.

Unfortunately the task force was nearly overwhelmed, only 10,000 humans were rescued from the prison ships. Among them were Homer, Eager, and Dash. Once Masterson and the task force returned home they informed Desslok as to what had happened. Desslok granted the humans asylum on his planet. It was the least he could do to compensate for his wrong doings and the loss of their planet.

Five years after the destruction of Earth the Bolar Federation saught revenge on Desslok for freeing the planet Galman and starting the Galman Empire. Planet by planet the Bolars attacked and conquered the Eastern Front of the Galman Empire. Masterson was injured durring an engagement with the Bolar flagship Legendra, and Admiral Smeardom was given command of the front.

As Smeardom continued his report Homer entered the throne room, "Pardon the interuption Desslok, but...there is something you REALLY need to see. It's EXTREMELY important."

With a nod Desslok stood, "Gentlemen we'll have to continue this meeting at a later time. You are all dismissed." The 13 Admirals stood and gave the standard Galman salute to Desslok and left the room. "Homer this had better be good, you know I don't like my staff breifings interrupted, even if it is -"

"We've recieved a communication from the Sol sector...EDF frequencies." Homer said with a panicked expression on his face. "Desslok...its a VIDEO Communication...your not going to believe who's calling..." With a shaking hand Homer opened the communication line and showed Desslok the video.

Desslok frowned, "Homer this had better not be some kind of sick joke."

"Do I look like I'm joking Desslok? I've checked four times, this video isn't a fake...but how -"

"I don't know but I intend to find out. Open the video link, I will respond to this personally." Desslok said coldly.

"Yes sir!" Homer said giving Desslok the hand over heart salute and running out of the room.

**1527 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Wildstar's Personal Quarters**

Back aboard Yamato Wildstar sat in his quarters holding the picture he and Nova had taken on their journey to Iscandar. He laughed at the memory of him trying to place an arm over her shoulder. She slapping his hand and arm away and him rubbing the spot that she had smacked. That was the day the she had told him that she wanted a 'certain somebody' to fall in love with her. Little did they both know that their journey together was just beginning.

"Nova...I miss you so much. But I am so happy to know you're alive and we have a daughter. I promise I will come for you both. There are some things I need to take care of first." Wildstar said placing the picture back down on his desk.

Suddenly Mizuki appeared next to Wildstar, "Commander there is an incoming communication signal from the Galman Empire. Emperor Desslok himself is attempting to contact the Yamato. He sounds very confused and extremely angry."

Wildstar nodded, expecting Desslok to react that way, "Mizuki, link his communication to my video display panel here."

"Understood Commander, setting you up now." Mizuki said placing her hands behind her back, "Video communications eastablished, Desslok should appear momentarily."

Wildstars desk console blinked a few times, static and fuzz covered the screen. "Mizuki, there any way to clean that up?"

"I will do my best to try Commander, but remember we are over 500,000 light years from the Galman Empire, the static may not clear up as much as you would like." Mizuki said crossing her arms, "You should be happy I can get a communication out with this antiquated equipment anyways."

Wildstar frowned, he hated how everyone believed that Yamato was antiquated. Yamato may have been sitting on the ocean floor for nearly 300 years but she's got the strength of a thousand ships half her size. She did destroy Desslok, the Comet Empire, and the Dark Nebula Empire. She will now fight to free humanity from their captors.

"Communications have been cleared up, not much but the static should be gone now." Mizuki said, "If you need me further just ask." Wildstar faced his desk and watched as the image of Desslok appeared.

"To the ship claiming to be the Yamato, I am Emperor Desslok, ruler of the Galman Empire, transmit your FOF or prepare to be destroyed." Desslok said squinting in anger.

"Commander, 5 Battleships, 9 cruisers, and over 40 fighters have appeared from warp space and are moving on an intercept course. They are all Galman in origin."

"What? Mizuki, transmit our FOF, now!" Wildstar exlaimed, "Desslok, what is the meaning of this?"

"You've been gone for 7 years and the Yamato was declared drifting around Earth! How else should I react? For all I know you're a pirate or scavenger that looks and sounds like the Derek Wildstar I know." Desslok said, "You have five minutes to turn your ship over to Sargeant Masterson, he will then determine whether or not you will be destroyed or brought to Galman. Good day." Dessloks images disappeared and Wildstar punched his desk.

"Desslok!" Wildstar exclaimed, "Mizuki, prepare to let the Galman troops aboard. Switch yourself on standby mode, lockdown your command subroutines to respond to my Command only. We don't need the Galmans taking control of the ship completely." He turned and walked out of his quarters, Mizuki right behind him.

"What about you Commander? Your not exactly capable of defending the Yamato all on your own."

"I'm not planning on putting up a fight now Mizuki, we're outgunned and seriously outnumbered. We'll go along with their wishes. Begin lockouts now, that is a direct order."

"Understood Commander, lockouts are engaged. Commander, Sargeant Masterson is at airlock 3 and is awaiting entry. Shall I permit them to enter?"

Wildstar walked down the hallway and rounded the corner to airlock 3. "Do it Mizuki, let them enter." A few moments later the airlock opened and Sargeant Masterson and several armed guards entered Yamato. Weapons raised, ready for any kinds of surprises or traps set for them.

Wildstar stood at attention as the soldiers passed by him and scanned the hallways. One of them turned around and nodded to Masterson.

Masterson stepped forward and extended his hand, "Sargeant Masterson, Second in Command under Emperor Desslok. I must apologize for this Commander but it's only orders."

Wildstar grabbed Masterson's hand and shook it, "Derek Wildstar, Commander of the Space Battleship Yamato. I can understand orders Sargeant, how long do you think that you're going to be aboard my ship."

Masterson shrugged, "I don't know Commander, Emperor Desslok's orders were to escourt this ship to Galman Space, by any means necessary. Now we can do this two ways, you stay in Command and come with us willingly, or we place you in custody and we take the ship by force."

"As you can see Sargeant, I am the only person aboard this ship." Wildstar said swinging his arms out, "I am not in any position to fight, neither is this ship. If we were to come under attack...well lets just say we wouldn't be able to put up that much of a fight."

Masterson nodded, "We noted the damage to the Yamato when we warped in. We'll do what we can but, it won't be much."

Wildstar sighed, didn't exactly hurt to see what he could do for the old girl, "Anything will help, if I know Desslok he'd approve of it. Besides we're a sitting-" The deck rolled to port sharply as Yamato took a direct hit from an energy blast. "Mizuki! Damage report!"

Mizuki suddenly appeared and the Galman troops turned abruptly and took aim at her.

"Twenty-nine Bolar Federation ships have dropped out of warp and have begun attacking us. One of the Galman ships has been destroyed. We have decompressions on decks 3 and 7. Bulkhead overrides are not working." Mizuki said facing the group.

"I thought you said you were alone Commander." Masterson said leaning against the wall doing his best to hold himself upright.

"It's only a computer program, follow me, we've got to get to the bridge. Mizuki, begin defensive firing, target the Bolar Fleet!" Wildstar exclaimed running down the hallway with the Galman troops behind him. When they reached the bridge they looked out and saw their opponent. Masterson looked on in horror realizing that the fleet outgunned his own.

"Sargeant! I can't do this on my own, we've got to work together!" Wildstar exclaimed sitting down at the Gunnery station. "The Communication system is over there, you can command your ships from there!"

Masterson nodded and took a seat, slipping the headset on and adjusting the frequency. "All ships this is Sargeant Masterson, target the enemy ships and begin firing. Form a defensive ring around Yamato!" The deck rolled again as the Bolar fleet fired another salvo. The blasts hit Yamato on her broadside and smoke and fire began spilling out of the new wound.

Wildstar slammed his fist on the console, "Mizuki, defensive pattern 4 take us .4 megametres below the targets. Main guns target the Bolar fleet, dispersal pattern at 30 degree seperation, angle at 68 degrees." As Yamato dropped the main guns rotated and took aim. Wildstar punched the controls and 9 powerful energy beams shot out from their tips and struck four of the enemy ships. Two were severely crippled and two exploded sending debris all over.

"Attack ships 3 through 5, move forward and engage the enemies carriers, don't let them launch their planes!" Masterson exclaimed into the microphone. Wildstar watched as the three ships left the escourt screen and move off towards their targets. They unleashed a barrage of plasma fire, the beams struck their targets sending them spinning through space. One carrier however managed to control the spin and correct itself and launch it's fighters.

The tiny two man crafts sped towards Yamato at deadly speeds and spun and dove to avoid the incoming pulse laser fire. As they converged on their targets they released their torpedos and they sped towards Yamato at breakneck speeds. The projectiles struck Yamato in her already weakened lower section.

"Carrier 2 launch your Interceptors immediately!" Masterson exclaimed as Yamato rolled to starboard. "Commander Wildstar, I suggest we try to get out of here as soon as possible, I doubt this ship could take much more of a pounding."

With a grunt Wildstar nodded, "I'm hardly in a position to disagree. Mizuki, begin prepping the ship for a warp. Set destination to the Galman homeworld, Masterson we will need the coordinates."

Masterson responded with walking over to the helm station and plugging in the coordinates.

"Commander, the Wave Motion Engine was damaged when the torpedos struck us, it will take approximately 5 minutes to get the charge we need to warp."

"Masterson, can you get us 5 minutes?"

Masterson shrugged, "I'll do what I can Commander, the Bolars have us outgunned and outnumbered. I doubt my fleet will be able to survive."

"I understand...Mizuki, do what you can to get the Wave Motion Engine to full power, take power away from life support if you have to." Wildstar said leaning back into his seat.

"Wave Motion Energy charge now approaching 29% two minutes until warp. All persons aboard are recommended to fasten themselves down in the nearest safety restraint." Mizuki said flickering away.

Masterson and Wildstar quickly fastened their belts and leaned back in their chairs. Outside the Galman ships continued to engage the Bolar ships. Both sides losing a ships quickly. Slowly the Galman ships disappeared and entered warp space. First the carrier with it's Interceptor fighters returned, then the 3 damaged battleships, and the 12 remaining attack ships that could warp. The remaining ships knew their duties and began firing furiously, targeting Bolar ships, destroying as many as they could.

Yamato shook as impacts on the hull passed their way into the ship. Sparks flew across the bridge, as screens exploded. Wildstar sighed and closed his eyes, trying to force the memories of his 'last' battle. The destroyed bridge, the dead crew, and Nova.

"Wave Motion Energy at 97% warp in 10 seconds." Mizuki called over the ships PA.

"Commander?" Masterson said turning his head.

"Yes Sargeant?" Wildstar returned.

"I will do my best to convince Emperor Desslok that you are for real. This engagement and my testimony should be able to do just that."

Wildstar smiled, nodded his head, and replied, "Thank you Sargeant, with the war in the Milky Way going so badly the Galman Empire could use all the help it can get."

Masterson laughed, "That is true...I just hope we can survive long enough to see the end of the war..."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...WARP!" Mizuki said as the Yamato disappeared into warp space and sped towards the Galman Empire Homeworld.

**What dangers lie ahead as the Yamato, once again reborn from a slumber? Can Masterson convince Desslok that Wildstar truely is who he claims? Will the human race be able to survive as they slowly face extinction?**

**Yamato will strike in 245 days.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Myles Brastow, a great kid and a great student. Rest in peace, we will miss you.**


	7. Day 2561 The Long Wait

**Day 2560 The Long Wait**

**7 Years After the Destruction of Earth**

**1230 Mauritanian Time**

**Mauritanian Space Camp Number 3 - Nova Wildstar's House**

As the years slowly ticked by Nova began to accept the fact that she would be stuck here, on this...dump. There was no hope where she was, no peace, and no sign of rescue. To the survivors of Earth, Yamato was nothing but a distant and forgotten memory, the Gamilon Invasion of 2199, nothing, the destruction of the Comet Empire, a myth, and the occupation of the Dark Nebula Empire, simple. To many, death seemed like a gift rather than a curse.

As Setsuna ran about the 'yard' playing happily Nova sighed, "Derek I really wish you could be here." Nova smiled as Setusna turned around and ran towards her. She smiled liked Wildstar and it made her happy to see his features in Setsuna.

As Setsuna got closer Nova saw that she held a peice of paper in her small hands. "Mommy look! I made this for you!" She held up the small object and presented it to her mother. In her hands was a picture of the Yamato. Nova took it and blinked a couple of times. She smiled as the happy memories of her time with the StarForce returned as well as the happiness of the children of Earth in 2199.

"Where'd you learn about the Yamato sweetheart?" Nova asked looking at Setusna with a smile.

"Billy's mom told me. She said that you were part of the crew and showed me a picture of the ship." Setsuna giggled.

Nova laughed, "The Venture's really do know how to inform kids, guess that's what makes them great teachers." Nova brushed Setusna's nose and hugged her, "I love the picture Setsuna, thank you for drawing it."

"Did you look at the back?" Setusna asked.

"Back?" Nova flipped the picture over as she hugged Setsuna. On the back was a picture of brown haired man in a red StarForce uniform. "Who's this?"

Setsuna gently pushed away from Nova and sat in her lap, "Daddy...I know I don't know what he looks like but that's what Billy's mommy said he looked like."

Nova looked at it again and realized that Setsuna was right. She let a tear drop and she hugged Setusna tighter from behind and kissed Setsuna on the back of her head. "Thank you so much Setsuna, I love it." Setsuna giggled as she turned around and returned her hug. They let go of each other and looked out from the 'porch' and saw the suns beginning to set. On the horizon they saw the shacks like theirs as well as the giant spiraling gaurd towers and landing pads.

Setsuna looked out as well and saw Billy and his dad walking towards the house. Billy waved and let go of his fathers hand and ran towards Nova and Setsuna. His father shook his head and laughed and waved to Nova, who returned the wave and stood.

"Go on and play with Billy, but don't go too far Setsuna." Nova said as Setsuna opened the gate. Setsuna nodded with a smile and ran out of the gate with Billy right on her tail.

Nova smiled and watched them run off. Venture opened the gate of the 'yard' and walked up to Nova.

"They grow up fast don't they?" Venture asked.

"Yes they do Venture." Nova said, "I only wish they had the oppertunity to grow up on Earth like we did."

Venture raised an eyebrow, "You mean in underground cities with radiation slowly seeping downward?"

Nova laughed and gently pushed his shoulder, "No, although that wouldn't be too bad compared to this place...guess their could be worse fates..."

Venture nodded and sat down on the porch, "Can't beleive it's been seven years...I find myself 'visiting' Yamato more and more often." Venture looked up at the sunset, "Nova, I keep thinking that Yamato is still out there and on her way, with the Cowboy of Outer Space commanding her."

"One can only wish Venture." She sat down and laid her head against his shoulder, "I miss him Mark, I miss him so much." They both sighed and let reality sink back in. Nova looked up at him and began to speak again but was cut off by the screams of Setsuna.

Instantly they both stood up and ran out of the 'yard.' They found Billy on the ground his knees cut up and Setsuna being held up by her arm, her feet dangling 3 feet off the ground. A Mauritanian soldier was holding her up and chuckling.

"Human females are so weak, why even bother to have them. Just a bunch of useless animals." He said with a laugh.

"You there! Put that girl down NOW!" Venture exclaimed as he rounded the corned seeing the scene. Nova stopped with a gasp, she began to run but Venture held up his arm blocking her.

"Who are you to tell me to do that, heretic?" The soldier asked with a growl, "Last time I checked you answered to us!"

"Put her down right now or else-"

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" The soldier laughed, "Do that and my CO would kill the entire population."

Setsuna closed her eyes and cried. The soldier looked at her and laughed as she began to shudder. Venture bit his lip and Nova raised her hands to her face. The soldier laughed even harder when Billy got back up and started punching his legs. With one quick motion Billy was propelled backwards into the ground again.

"As I said, weak. Here, I don't have time for pathetic creatures like you." He said throwing Setusna into Venture who caught her and landed on the ground holding her. The soldier started to walk off and stopped, "Oh and next time one of these brats cross my path they go straight to the 'red house.' "

Nova frowned and knelt down next to Venture who held Setsuna tight. He looked up at Nova who reached for Setsuna and Venture passed her over. Setsuna held her arms tight around Nova and pressed her head into Nova's chest. Nova stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down.

Venture ran over to Billy and looked him over, Billy nodded to Ventures question of 'Are you ok?' Venture smiled and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"You were very brave Billy, you make me very proud to be your father." Venture said smiling.

"Venture, I really do hope that your right about Yamato...it's the only thing we can count on at this point." Nova said holding Setusna, tears flowing from her face.

Venture nodded and took Billy's hand, "We can only pray that it will happen."

**1550 Space Time**

**Space Battleship Yamato - Exiting Warp Space Above the Galman Homeworld**

As reality slipped back to normal Wildstar opened his eyes and looked out the window. In front of him was a bright green planet, littered with cities.

"Galman...I wonder how long it will still be safe?" Masterson said placing a hand on the back of Wildstar's chair. "I've got to thank you Commander, without your help none of the fleet would have made it back."

Wildstar sighed, "Still you shouldn't have had to pay such a price to confirm my identity. Desslok should know better than not to trust me. I've known him for 2...strike that 9 years now."

Masterson nodded, "With the war going so badly and Earth being destroyed you can't blame the Emperor for not being as trusting."

Wildstar nodded and looked back at Galman, it looked beautiful against the black of space. Then something caught his eye, another planet sharing Galmans orbit. Wildstar chuckled, "That's just like him..."

"Commander?" Masterson asked raising an eyebrow.

"I find it a little humorous that Desslok picked a planet like Gamilon, sharing the same orbit as another planet."

"You mean planet Starsha? Yes the Emperor does have some sentimental attachments to Gamilon still." Masterson said with a nod, "If you'll allow me Commander, I'll contact Desslok now." Wildstar nodded and Masterson went over to the communications console and hailed Galman.

Desslok appeared on the screen, arms crossed and smiling, "Welcome home Masterson. I take it you've come to a decision to whether or not we should believe the Commander's story?"

Masterson nodded placing a hand on the back of Wildstar's chair, "Emperor I can assure you that the Commander is who he says he is. In fact, without his and Yamato's help we wouldn't have made it back at all."

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me?" Mizuki said coldly, appearing next to Masterson.

Desslok raised an eyebrow, "It seems Yamato isn't as quiet anymore is it Commander?"

Wildstar laughed, "No she isn't but she's got a personality I couldn't part with. Desslok allow me to introduce Yamato's new artificial intelligence, Mizuki. She's helped a great deal, without her, Yamato wouldn't function as it does today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emperor Desslok." Mizuki said bowing.

Desslok nodded, "Commander it seems that the Bolar Federation is making a desperate push against us. We could use Yamato's help, but in her current state of disrepair, please allow my people on Galman to repair her. We can also update some of your systems as well, improving the Wave Motion Engine, certain things that will be needed to fight against the Bolar Federation."

"Desslok, I have no intention of fighting the Bolars. My only concern right now is saving the survivors of Earth and finding a new home."

"A home that will be consumed by the Bolar Federation within days of it's population being moved. Wildstar you must trust me when I say that we will both benefit from the Bolars being destroyed."

Wildstar put up his hands, he really didn't have time to argue, "Desslok, I'll be happy to discuss things with you once repairs are underway. Please join me on Yamato when we do, I don't plan on leaving her until I'm positive repairs are proceeding smoothly."

"As you wish Commander, welcome to Galman. By the way, I have 3 people here interested in talking to you, they'll meet you at the landing platform." Desslok nodded and the screen went blank.

"Mizuki bring us into a descending orbit, Masterson park us where you feel we need to go." Wildstar said, he looked back at the hanging plaque of Avatar and quietly said, "Captain we're heading for a whole new adventure, am I doing the right thing?"

**As Yamato approaches Galman Wildstar can't help but think that he has no chance to save humanity on his own. Nova and the rest of humanity must wait for his return. But first Yamato needs a new crew. Who will that be? The people of Galman?**

**Yamato strikes in 244 days.**

**This chapter is dedicated to fans currently reading this on going story.**


	8. Day 2562 Twice the Damage

**Day 2562 Twice the Damage**

**7 Years After the Destruction of Earth**

**0900 Galman Homeworld Time**

**SpacePort Number 39 - Space Battleship Yamato Gantryway**

When they found out about Yamato's return Dash, Eager, and Homer couldn't beleive it. They debated on the idea for hours, Dash was adament that it was some sort of Galman trick. Eager was heart broken, he thought that Yamato should've remained at Earth, a tribute to those that had died. Homer was exstatic, finally a chance to strike back at the Bolar Federation AND the Mauritanian Empire. Though divided on opinion on the return of the ship, they remained adament on the second half of the information, that Commander Wildstar was alive. They thought it was completely impossible for a man killed by the Wave Motion Gun to come back.

Even as Yamato lowered down into the atmosphere and settled into the drydock they doubted what they were seeing. Yamato still damaged was returning to them. As soon as the gantryway was extended and lowered they took off running into the ship. They rounded corner after corner, as they made their way up to the bridge. As the doors opened they were met by three beam rifle barrels.

"Hold it!" The Galman soldier exclaimed aiming at Homer's face. "What are you doing up here this is a restricted area."

Dash slapped the weapon away, "Oi, this is our ship to begin with. Get out of my way before I report you to Emperor Desslok." The soldier grunted and raised the weapon against Dash's forehead.

"Try that again human and your brains will be plastered across the deck." The soldier said flicking the safety off. The weapon hummed angrily as its power increased.

"Private that is enough!" Masterson said walking up behind them. "These men are honored guests and this is THEIR ship let them pass." The soldier nodded. He flicked the safety back on and stood at attention, his back against the wall.

"What's going on Masterson? Desslok didn't mention you being here." Homer said stepping forward, his head swinging left and right examining the damaged bridge. From across the room behind Masterson a loud sigh echoed the bridge.

"You guys haven't changed at all have you?" Wildstar said to them without turning his chair around.

Eager leaned around Masterson and snorted, " 'You guys?' Don't presume to know us. None of you Galmans know us...besides Emperor Desslok of course."

Wildstar laughed, "Trust me, I know you all better than you think."

Homer crossed his arms, "Really? Just who are you then?" Wildstar closed his eyes, rose out of his chair, and faced his friends. Homer immediately dropped his arms to his sides and let his jaw drop. Dash took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes rapidly. Eager pointed his left index finger and then fainted.

Wildstar raised an eyebrow at Eager's reaction, "Ok I guess I didn't know he'd do that..."

"This isn't some sort of trick is? I mean is it really-" Homer said shaking his head rapidly.

"No this isn't some trick Homer, it's really me. Or do you need to galavanting around the ship trying to coinvince everyone that I'm some sort of optical illusion?" Wildstar said raising a hand in question. "Because honestly this routine of 'Is it really him?' is getting quite boring."

"But we saw you die!" Dash said placing his glasses back on. "No one could've survived the Wave Motion Gun."

Wildstar crossed his arms, "Desslok did..." Dash and Homer looked at each other and remembered Dessloks return in 2201. "Are you guys going to doubt the idea that if Desslok could survive the Gun, I can too?"

Dash shrugged, "Give us one shread of proof and we'll beleive you."

"I can always show you what it's like to be dead for 7 years due to it." Wildstar said shrugging. Dash and Homer blinked a few times and laughed. Wildstar raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, "Did I say something funny?"

"Well if the sense of humor don't tell it all, nothing will." Dash said between laughes.

Homer walked over to Wildstar and extended his hand, "Welcome back Wildstar. I'm sorry that I doubted you, you of all people."

Wildstar shook his head and instead of shaking Homers hand he pulled him into a bear hug, tears welling up in his eyes, "It's great to see you guys again. Sorry for being gone so long, I was...busy."

"Um...Wildstar you're hurting my back." Homer said pushing against Wildstar's shoulder, "Besides...you should save the emotion stuff for Nova." Wildstar instantly released Homer.

"She's here?"

Homer shook his head with a sigh, "I'm sorry Skipper, but she's at a Space Camp in the Andromeda Galaxy. Desslok did his best to free as many of us as he could. Dash, Eager, and I barely made it out of the Mauritanians hands alive." Wildstar bowed his head with a sigh, Homer placed a hand on Wildstar's shoulder and continued, "Just look at the bright side though, we can free them all now."

"He's right Commander." Desslok said stepping out of the stairwell, his black cloak flowing behind him. "You've got Yamato once again, your crew is alive, and now you've got allies willing to help you."

Wildstar looked up and smiled, "That means alot coming from you Desslok." Desslok raised his hand to Wildstar and he shook it, "Together we'll get my people back."

Desslok nodded, "We'll get them back, all of them. The ones in the captivity of the Bolars and the Mauritanians."

"Even the Bolar's have them? Something tells me this is going to be a long journey..." Wildstar said bowing his head.

"Don't give up Wildstar, Sandor, Knox, Doctor Sane and Yamazaki are the closest of targets." Desslok said placing a hand on on Wildstar's shoulder, "Come Wildstar, lets let the Engineers begin working on Yamato. I've already arranged for living quarters in the Imperial Palace."

"Thank you Desslok but I'm afraid I will be staying aboard Yamato. This is my home now." Wildstar said looking back up at Desslok, "Desslok can we talk for a moment? In my quarters?"

"As you wish Wildstar, Masterson knows what to do." Desslok said waving towards Masterson who returned a nod. Desslok quickly followed Wildstar up the stairwell and entered the topmost section of Yamato, Captain Avatar's room. Wildstar waited for a moment until Desslok was inside the room and quickly locked it.

"How bad is the war going?" Wildstar asked, his hand still on the door.

Desslok let out a sigh, "We're expecting an attack on Galman any day now. I won't lie to you Wildstar, the war is almost lost."

"You expecting me to help you?" Wildstar said turning to Desslok, anger hidden in his voice.

"No I'm not Wildstar. I've done terrible things and regret them all. Given our history, I'd atleast expect a friend to understand atleast. Doesn't mean I'm going to force him to join forces with me."

Wildstar nodded, "I see you've still got some compassion inside you. Desslok once humanity is saved, where would we go? Earth is gone and I doubt the Bolars would want to help us out."

"There aren't many systems out there that hold Earth-like planets." Desslok said crossing his arms. "How long would you be willing to search for a new home?"

"Until I die. You'd know I'd do anything to protect Ear...humanity." Wildstar sat down on the open bed and placed an open palm on his eyes, "I've messed up Desslok and this is a mistake that I can not take back."

"Now you know how I felt when Gamilon was destroyed."

"Which time? When we destroyed it or when you decided to attack the people mining the planet?"

Desslok shrugged, "Both. I was heart broken, defeated, and I vowed to make the StarForce pay. Then again, if it wasn't for Nova, we wouldn't even be talking."

Wildstar chuckled, "I suppose your right about that...God, Nova...I miss her so much."

"You'd be surprised at the intel we've got on her...she's not exactly the kind of person that goes around un-noticed." Desslok said sitting down in Avatar's old chair.

"Tell me what you know." Wildstar said lying down on the bed.

Desslok nodded and began, "She's no longer known as Nova Forrester anymore, it's Nova Wildstar. She's been moved from seventeen different space camps to her final one, all for being the destroyer of Earth. Mark Venture has also been relocated with her, all because he helped her blow up four power plants."

"Nova did that?" Wildstar asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was trying to free some children that were going to be executed, she needed some sort of distraction." Desslok said closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "From what we've gathered the Mauritanians are not a...sane people. They hate humanity with a passion and their hate for women and children are just as strong."

"Genocidal mainiacs is more like the words for it. Please continue." Wildstar said with a sigh.

"Another thing you should know is that Mark Venture has been along side her for a great time now. Not as a couple but more as her protector. He is married now and has a son of his own." Desslok said, "Wildstar I must say no matter what happens it seems your crew has always managed to survive everything that has been thrown at them."

"I'm not in the mood to hear that Desslok." Wildstar said giving Desslok a quick scowl.

Desslok swept his arm infront of himself, "I'm sorry Wildstar. Just know that the Galman Empire is at your service."

"Desslok...why are you trying to help us? And dispense with the bull." Wildstar said as he stood up from the bed.

"I feel I owe you all a great deal, you saved me from myself, helped try to save Iscandar when Gamilon exploded." Desslok said with a shrug. "To me the StarForce is my distant family and I hate to see a broken family. I also feel that I must atone for my attempts of destroying humanity. Therefore I will do anything to see it restored to its former glory and power."

Desslok turned and stretched out his arm, "Behold, Planet Starsha. Humanities new home, if they choose to live there. It's a Earth-like planet with enough food and water to sustain two Earths. Humanity can and will thrive there, AND if the Bolars and Mauritanians are defeated, it shall become a protected, not ruled, territory of the Galman Empire."

Wildstar's eyes went wide and then began to tear up. "Thank you Desslok."

Desslok extended his hand, "Together we will free humanity from its genocidal keepers." The two shook hands and realized that they had been destined to work together even after all the wars they had faught against one another. Suddenly alarms began blarring throughout the ship Desslok and Wildstar instantly looked out the main window and saw planet bombs colliding against the surface of Galman.

"They're here...they've finally come for my home planet..." Desslok said clenching both fists and closing his eyes. "Today is the day we repay all debts..."

**The final hour for the planet Galman has come. Will the Bolar Federation finally destroy Desslok and his people? Or will the Bolars finally be pushed back? More importantly however, will Yamato survive the encounter and continue it's journey through the stars?**

**Yamato strikes in 243 days.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the men and women behind the scenes, continually working on Space Battleship Yamato. **

**Here ends book one of the End of Days Saga. Thank you all for reading this start of a new adventure, more will come with time. This first book is dedicated to Pastor Jeff Francoeur, the greatest influence on my life and christian faith. Thank you for everything.**


End file.
